Je T'aime
by XOxDramionexOX
Summary: Back for her last year at Hogwarts, Hermione is ready to do it big. The last year with no problems and she plan to go out with a bang, but boy does she regret some of them! Not to mention the guys, crazy family, exchange programs, wars, and did I mention GUYS! Goodness! Where will the madness end? OOC
1. Prologue

Summary:::Voldermort is defeated and the trio is back for their last year at Hogwarts. Slytherins are forced to have classes with Gryffindors . McGonagall adds two new classes. French and Cooking.

Prologue

[/edit 08/06/2011]

There is a lot that you may not know about me. Everyone thinks they know every inch of me. They are SO wrong. I am…different. They think they know every inch of my body. Yet they don't know that it is tainted. They think they know my thoughts. Yet, I could make each one shudder at the things that have passed through my mind.

Its funny how little people know and yet they are so arrogant as to judge you on the spot. But I do it on purpose. As a girl with a reputation, I keep these things secret from even my closest friends. They would never look at me the same. I guess it all changed fourth year. Secretly, an amazing year for me. I smiled at the thought.

"Hermione! Bloody hell! Aren't you listening? 'Mione!"

I shook my head and rid myself of these thoughts. We were finally finishing our last year at Hogwarts. Really, it was a break for us before we stepped out back into the world. A year for fun, I guess.

I smiled at Ron.

"Yes Ron. I'm listening."


	2. Remember Me?

Remember Me?

[/edit 08/06/2011]

Alejandro – Lady Gaga

As the new first years got sorted I felt a pair of eyes bore into the back of my head. I fought a smirk knowing exactly who was looking at me and internally rolled my eyes at my friend. The feast was great as usual and I made conversation with the guys. McGonagall stood up towards the end and made the usual announcements. Then she said something that shocked us all.

"This year we have added two new classes for the seventh years that need extra classes and decided to give them to all the seventh years. Meet our new professors. Professor Whitlock and Professor Mavis. Professor Whitlock will be teaching French and Professor Mavis will teach our new cooking class."

I zoned out staring at Professor Whitlock. I knew him somehow. He seemed so familiar. I frowned deep and thought and didn't hear McGonagall call my name for Head Girl along with Draco Malfoy for Head Boy. Everyone was staring at me waiting for me to go up there when Ginny nudged me hissing, go on. I stood up and went over to where Malfoy stood.

"Could our Heads say something please?" Everyone groaned probably expecting a long speech from me.

Blaise Zabini grinned, shot up, and said, "We're gonna make everyone remember us as the students who kicked ASS!" Everyone, even McGonagall, laughed then looked back at the Heads. I gave a small smile and said, "This year is the year when we ignore what the teachers say and do things our way. Right Professor?" The students hooted. Malfoy stood there with a bored look on his face.

When the students exited the Hall, we were held back to be told our duties for the year. I was still trying to figure out who Professor Whitlock was when he looked at me and smirked. I blinked. So I did know him. I was deep in thought, looking him over when I suddenly realized where I knew him.

My parent had taken me on a trip to America and he'd been there. I caught him using magic. We' talked and after that made out a little. Then I realized, I'd made out with my Professor!

"HOLY SHIT!" My eyes widened as I realized I just said that out loud. The few remaining students and Professors looked at me wide-eyed.

I groaned blushing and issued an apology. Professor Whitlock smirked at me. I resisted glaring furiously at him. When the meeting was over, the Professor came up to me with a smirk that I wanted to smack off so bad. I rolled my eyes.

"You are such an asshole," I hissed. "You knew who I was the whole time. You cannot teach here."

"I'm only here for a year."

"And it had to be the year that I'm here? "

"Of course." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. "You know we're alone now, right?"

I squirmed. "Get off you idiot!" I glared at him trying to escape. He instead leaned in and tried to kiss me. I couldn't believe him! I dodged the kiss easily and glared furiously.

"Get the hell off of me," I growled.

"Hermione. Don't be like that."

I rolled my eyes. "That was supposed to stay in America. All I did was kiss you. I didn't mean to. I'm seriously not like that. Now please let me go."

His smile faded as he realized that I was dead serious. He pouted. "That's too bad. You were one HELLUVA kisser." He grinned again. "A souvenir to go?"

I shook my head and he let me go. HELL! I'm going to be so nervous in his class!

* * *

I was patrolling the halls for stray students though there usually weren't any on the first night. Malfoy was somewhere patrolling near the dungeons, if he was even patrolling at all. I heard a sudden noise and turned. It was Blaise Zabini. I rolled my eyes.

"You scared me Blaise." He smiled and came over, hugging me.

"I came to see my best friend."

I rolled my eyes again. "Hi." I blushed against my will. He laughed.

"Will you ever not blush Hermione?"

"I'm sorry. I can't help it…Anyway, how was your summer?"

"Long and Boring. Mother was hoping to see you."

"Tell her to stop trying to put us back together and I might come over more often."

He scoffed. "Tell her yourself. Being tortured by my mother is not the way I dream of dying."

I smiled. "True. How are your sisters?"

"They're…them. They brought 5 million clothes for you so expect them soon."

"The clothes or your sisters?"

"Both."

I laughed shaking my head. "I'm a little scared."

"You should be."

I pushed him gently. "Go to bed." He rolled his eyes of course. I turned and headed towards the Gryffindor commons. Blaise teasingly wrapped his arms around me.

"What? No good night or even a hug?"

I turned in his arms and returned his hug.

On my way back I though of Blaise and I. In fourth year he'd saved me from Filch pulling me into an empty classroom. Thankfully, his dratted cat wasn't there to rat us out to him. Blaise had pinned me against the wall and having just run, our chests heaved against each other. From then on, he claimed to be infatuated with me. He was always tailing me when no one was around, talking to me, making jokes, and teasing me. Pretty soon we were friends without even realizing it. We hung out and pretty soon summer came.

When his parents found out about me they immediately sent me an owl asking me and my parents to come over. When we did we were bombarded with greeting and happy faces. It actually scared me. We had dinner and his parents were very nice. This was weird because I'd always thought they were Death Eaters. Blaise and I managed to escape and we stayed in his room until it was time for me to leave. They made me promise to come back the next day. I agreed with my parents permission and came back. At first I was hesitant but after a few times I relaxed and trusted them. Blaise and I always hung out in his room. I was comfortable around him that I could sit in lap with his arms around me, which we sometimes did as we watched movies. I introduced him to muggle movies. Buying a television set for him to put in his room. I got countless DVDs for him to watch. He loved them.

A couple weeks before school opened, he asked me to be his girl friend and I agreed effortlessly. I hid it from everyone and we went out. I visited his parents with him during Christmas break and Valentines we both got each other something. But we weren't so lovey-dovey anymore. It was like we were best friends again. So in the middle of March, I broke up with him. He was furious and didn't talk to me for a month. His sisters who were also my close friends talked to him and got him to talk to me. We talked it out and agreed it was for the best.

_Sorry I was such a bloody idiot. I was just surprised. Forgive me?_ I smiled remembering his gentle words of remorse. I'd forgiven him of course. We were still best friends and nothing could change that.

I shook out of my reverie realizing that I was now in the private room McGonagall had given me and Malfoy in our respective common rooms. I smiled. The room was large and painted blue, black, and purple. The whole room had the same theme. The walls were blue with purple and black swirls. The plush carpet was a midnight blue that could easily be mistaken for black. The Queen Size bed had the same design as the walls. The white door on one side brightly contrasted the room. I opened it and there was a beautiful HUGE gold and white bathroom. All my things were already set-up. Walking over to the dresser on the right side of the room, I ran my hand my hand over the smooth dark wood. Then I opened the white door next to it and saw my clothes hung up and my shoes neatly arranged on the floor.

I went back to the bathroom and took a warm bath then changed into my pajamas. Climbing into my warm bed I fell into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

Surprise! Surprise!


	3. Surprise! Surprise!

Surprise! Surprise!

[/edit 08/06/2011]

An Honest Mistake – The Bravery

I sat at breakfast feeling rejuvenated and a little confused. I'd gotten an anonymous letter saying, 'Surprise! Surprise!' and had absolutely no clue who it was from. We'd had a meeting with McGonagall this morning and she told us that we'd no longer have to where robes. I smiled seeing as only the professors, Malfoy, and I were without robes. Everyone questioned me but I refused to answer. Finally McGonagall stood and said, "I believe our Heads have an announcement to make."

Wearing a pair of fitted jeans, a red graphic tee-shirt that I got from America, and black flats with my hair pulled up in a tight ponytail falling in soft waves, I went up. Malfoy was right behind me in jeans and a white shirt that curved to his broad chest and showed off his abs amazingly, his hair flopping down in a messy but cute way, framing his face. He was so distant this year. Not even sneering at us.

I frowned at the students and cleared my throat. "Well first off, I'd like to say that I'm disappointed in you all and that you will all be severely punished for what has happened." I gave them all a pointed look. A third year boy stood up, Slytherin, and smirked.

"I did it." I almost blew my cover. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about but I nodded.

"And tell everyone what you did," I said disapprovingly.

He rolled his eyes. "I trashed the Gryffindor common room after everyone came to breakfast this morning."

I LAUGHED! Everyone looked at me like I was nutters as McGonagall sent a professor to go and see if this was true. I couldn't help it. Malfoy glared at the boy.

"You're a fucking idiot. She was bluffing and now you went and ratted yourself out." His eyes widened like a deer in lumos.

"Huh?" He looked at me questioningly. I barely managed out a, I was joking, before I began laughing again. When I finally stopped, I looked at everyone.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just kidding. The real announcement is that our beloved shop where we get our robes is closing. And seeing as some people have random growth spurts in the middle of the year and need new robes, we will not be wearing robes this year. You may wear your own personal clothing."

* * *

The day passed and pretty soon we had lunch. Halfway through the doors opened in a dramatic entrance and in came Molly and Victoria Zabini. My eyes widened considerably at them and even more at the clothes in their hand. They wouldn't!

They would. They aren't. Bloody Hell! THEY ARE!

It was _DEAD_ silent.

I watched as the girls walked over to me and made a show of moving everyone over to sit next to me, smushing me in between them with a pile of clothes in their lap. I dropped my head in my hands, blushing like a mad woman going through menopause. I groaned loudly when they promptly greeted me with a, "Hello Hermione."

Whispers began to go around on how I knew the Zabini Sisters. They didn't seem to notice.

"We haven't seen you in a while. How's your mum? Why didn't come over this summer. We missed you. I thought you hated us. Why are you so red? Hermione are you okay? Are you ill? Try not to get it on the clothes we got you. Blaise said you got us presents again." Molly…could…ramble.

"Hey, why aren't you and Blaise sitting together? Your not mad at each other again are you. I swear you two are worse than my parents and your not even together anymore." My head shot up my eyes as wide as they can go. "What? I think you two were so cute together. I brought you this dress he'll love and he'll see it and he'll fawn over you. Its gonna be SO ro—". A hand was slapped over her mouth and I sat there, my jaw dropped as I stared in shock at all she'd revealed to all of Hogwarts. I didn't even want to see everyone's face. I stood up and walked out numb. I heard a small 'oops' followed by a giggle and then the murmur of students. I went to my room and decided to lock myself in the whole day. There was no way in HELL I could ever face anyone ever again. My reputation was completely ruined now. Everyone would hate me and think I was a whore. My whole image lost.

I curled into bed and this time it didn't feel so warm.

* * *

I ignored the many, many knocks on the door, definitely not in the mood to talk to anyone. At one pint I heard Molly and Victoria begging me to come out. Even Harry and Ron came and they didn't sound angry or hurt, just worried. It was about 3:00 am and I still hadn't fallen asleep. I decided to go eat and slowly stood up and shuffled to the door. I opened it and saw no one in the hallway. I breathed a sigh of relief and tip-toed down the stairs so as not to wake anyone up. The only light was a dim fire in the common.

At first sight, it didn't seem as if anyone was there but as I looked again the were people scattered all over. My eyes widened as I froze. I slowly turned back around noticing that some of them were still awake.

_Please don't notice me. PLEASE don't notice me. Please don't no-_

My chant was cut short as I heard Harry voice softly call my name. I glanced back and immediately felt guilty at his worried expression. I ran up the stairs locking myself in my room again. I knew I'd have to face them sometimes but I just wasn't ready for that. I felt like I had betrayed them. They were my best friends. Even closer to me than Blaise. At the thought of his name, I suddenly felt his presence in the room.

"Blaise," I whispered softly.

His arms immediately wrapped around me and I curled into his chest.

"I'm such a horrible person for not telling them, Blaise. They're my best friends. I hurt them. I'm such a disgusting person and I deserve to be—"

He cut me off, shushing me. "They just want to talk to you. They've had time to cool-off and right now they're just worried about you."

I shook my head. "They hate me. I kept so much…" I trailed off feeling tears form. "I'm sorry. I—" I stopped and sighed. "I'll talk to them."

I walked out and into the common room. They had food and had even snuck some Firewhiskey. I smiled looking at it. I bet Harry snuck that. They noticed me and when they saw I didn't run, Harry and Ron ran towards me enveloping me in hugs. I smiled.

"You guys should be mad at me."

"We _are_," Ron replied earning a nudge from harry. "Ow! I wasn't finished you know…As I was _saying_ we are but that doesn't mean we _hate_ you Hermione. We've all had our fair share of secrets."

"I'm sorry you guys." Slowly, people began to get up and give me hugs then go off to bed. Soon, all that was left was me, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Molly, and Victoria. We sat down and they forced me to eat, not that I needed any encouragement, and I told them the whole story. Of how Blaise and I met, to how we broke up, and how close we are, as friends of course. They were very understanding through the whole thing.

Well, all except for Ginny. The red-head looked furious and when I finished explaining. She stood up.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me! She goes out with one of the sexiest Slytherins ALIVE and she keeps it to herself." She glared at me. "Next time that you decide to do something as…Gryffindor as that, you better tell me. Because so help me if I'm not one of the firsts to know then I'll be gossiping for nothing. Nothing. I'm supposed to know everything." Then she pouted. "Promise?"

I laughed at her. "I promise Gin." She gave me a hug.

"You better." Then he sauntered off to sleep.

Molly and Victoria looked over with guilty looks and walked over throwing apologies left and right. I couldn't even get a word in. Blaise stepped in put his hands over their mouth.

"She has something to say," he growled.

They looked at me and I smiled. "I'm not mad at you guys. So go bother Blaise with your apologies because I know he still is. And I want the clothes you two were so excited to give me." They hugged me with grins on there faces while Blaise playfully glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Have fun!" The three walked out and I was left with Harry and Ron. It was quiet for a little but I finally spoke up.

Clearing my throat and giving them a confident look, "I'm really sorry and I promise I won't ever betray you again." Then they smacked me…playfully on the arm of course.

Ron gave me a hug and said he was glad I was okay and didn't mind I didn't tell him. Then he gave me a small kiss on my forehead and went to sleep. Harry did the same telling me that I would always be his best friend and he loved me. I smiled but when he leaned in to kiss me I accidentally looked up and his lips touched mine. We were both surprised but didn't pull away. Instead we kissed each other slowly. Wow!

Harry tongue slipped over my lip and I easily gave him access. It was soft kiss but it made my heart beat all the same. I pulled away then realizing what we were doing. We both blushed and pulled away. Harry apologized and we ended up having a small argument over whose fault it was. We laughed it off and I was glad we could. We'd be a little nervous for a little but we were gong to be fine. I gave him a last hug and we both went off to bed. It definitely felt warm again.

* * *

The next day was hectic to say the least. People were running around trying to figure out what to wear their first day of school. Arguments over what was whose. I, having my own private bathroom was already ready. I wore a pair of fit jeans, a plain blue t-shirt, and blue chucks, with my hair again up in a tight ponytail but completely straight. I went down to breakfast and just as I finished eating the Great Hall began to full immensely. Harry, Ron, and Ginny came down and they ate and we talked as we normally would. The conversation turned on the new schedule we would have. The seventh years that were retaking the year only had 3-days of classes, one class each day for two hours. I didn't mind this at all. I was actually tired of doing work.

Then I remembered what Ginny had told me about telling her everything. She'd just picked up a piece of toast when I smacked it out of her hand. She looked at me questioningly and I yanked her up. She reached for a nother piece but I yanked her, pulling her out of the Hall.

"What was that about," she questioned a little irked.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom. "You want to know all the gossip right? Then I have a secret to tell you and you can't tell anyone."

She looked excited now and grinned. Then, slowly, her smile faded into a skeptical look. "What more could you have to say?"

"Do you remember that time my parents took me to America?"

She nodded.

"Well…" I paused and sighed. "When I was there, I caught some guy using magic and I'd confronted him warning him and of course he figured out I was a witch. After that, we talked and…madeoutalittlebit." I muttered the last part.

She laughed and I looked at her weird. "That's it? That's all the great Hermione Granger has to tell me," she asked clearly amused.

I glared at her. "No. I'm not done Ginny."

"You guys didn't…"

"No! Ginny!"

"Sorry! Sorry."

I sighed and continued. "Well, it turns out that Professor Whitlock is the guy I kissed last year and he knows it's me. And he tried to kiss me the first night and I don't know what to do. I'm going to be so nervous in his class. What if he keeps trying? What if he tells someone? What am I going to do?"

I hadn't looked at Ginny since I'd first told her the news so when I looked up, I couldn't help but laugh. He face was in a state of absolute shock. Her jaw dropped, eyes bugged out, with disbelief written all over her face.

"Ginny! How do you think _I _feel? I have to be in his class." I groaned. "I'm going to be _so_ nervous!"


	4. The Dragon

The Dragon's Pain

[/edit 08/06/2011]

Nickleback – Gotta Be Somebody

Ginny didn't have any advice for me except to avoid the Professor as much as I could. I sat in my seat next to Harry and Ron ignoring their talk of quidditch. We didn't know what class this was just that we were supposed to report here.

Five minutes later, Professor Mavis walked in a fitted white shirt and jeans. Most of the girls in the room started drooling immediately. I rolled my eyes at the reactions. Professor Mavis cleared his throat, though there was no need since everyone was already looking at him.

"This year," he began, "you will have a muggle studies class. I will be teaching it to you along with your cooking class. The point of this class is to learn how to survive without magic and the help of house-elves."

Someone scoffed and asked what else besides cooking that we would need to know in the muggle world.

"Do you know how to use muggle money? Do you know what a light-bulb is? Did you know muggles don't use candles to light up a room? Do you know how to use a television. Do you know what a laptop is?"

The kid glared at him. I bit my lip trying not to answer the questions as a force of habit. He continued.

"Since we only have one muggle-born this is going to be much harder than I thought considering you guys are just Gryffindor and Slytherin. Everyone stand up!"

We did as he said and then to our dismay, he began giving us assigned seats. He put us in order by who needed help most. Harry and I were in the last row. He sat next to Blaise. I smiled knowing they would become as close as Harry was with Ron. I sat with with…

"DRACO MALFOY?"

Blaise came over and pulled me to my seat. He can't sit me next to him!

"Don't act like that. He's having a really bad time this year. Everything he was raised to believe is gone with both his parents in Azkaban. He's really confused." I looked at Blaise with narrowed eyes. He gave me a pleading look and reluctantly I gave up and sat next to Malfoy.

I cleared my throat and faced him. "I want to call a truce Malfoy. I'll forget everything that has happened between us and Harry and Ron and we can start over and maybe become friends." I smiled at him.

He turned to me. "And what? You forgive me and you walk off all high and mighty as the bigger person and everyone applauds you. Then we all live happily ever after? Shove off beaver!"

I glared furiously. "NO Malfoy," I hissed through clenched teeth. "We'd forgive each other and we'd work it out and possibly become friends. Just because your parents are in Azkaban doesn't mean that you can treat everyone like shit. You aren't the only one who's suffering. Don't expect sympathy from me if you're going to be an asshole just because your parents are locked up. At least they're alive. People have actually had people die from the war. So don't go around acting like you're all high and mighty. I know how to put my pride away. You're stuck in your own world not caring that your friends want to help you, are trying to help you and your ignoring them. You are still the arrogant little boy I knew. So don't tell me to shove-off. I was trying to be nice and actually be nice to you for once because I know what it's like to be the odd one out from being tortured by you for so many years."

"Oh please Granger. You have no idea what I'm going through. I don't want your sympathy and never asked for it so you can keep it to yourself. I'm doing absolutely fine without it. And stop acting like you're some saint. You were just as bad when it came to torture. As I recall, you threw some pretty good hooks."

By now I was seething. He just got to me. "I was not offering my sympathy Malfoy. I was offering a truce and friendship. You could have politely declined or even ignored me. Instead you try to embarrass and belittle me becau-"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot that you were the only one who has ever lost their parents. Who has ever had to go through what you did. Who has been affected. Get your head out of your arse Malfoy. People have gone through WAY worse and yet they can get through it. Ron lost his BROTHER! Harry has lost his parents and godfather and all his parents close friends. People go through pain Malfoy. It's LIFE! You don't mope around forever! So get off your sorry ass and get over it. YOUR PARENTS ARE ALIVE! At least you can still talk to them! I had to erase my parent's memories. Do you know how much it hurt when I saw them and they didn't remember me?"

He rolled his eyes. THE NERVE! "They can remember you now right Granger?"

"At least your parents were there to see you progress and be involved in your childhood! Mine didn't understand anything and since I was GONE most of the year they didn't see me grow up. I couldn't talk to them about what was going on. They were clueless and they still are. Malfoy you don't know how LUCKY YOU HAVE IT!"

"AT LEAST YOU PARENTS WEREN'T DEATH EATERS!" He looked malicious.

I paused and cocked my head to the side. Then I laughed. "Malfoy? Are you serious? Don't tell me that the great Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, is angry and bitter because his parents were death eaters. You have no control over that Malfoy," I said speaking softly in a soothing way. "Your parents made decisions that you can't change and I'm sure that even if you believe that they are right and still are, anyone, despite what they say, being raised that way, would believe the same thing Malfoy. Me, Harry, Dumbledore even. Just like anyone who was raised like Tom was would become Voldermort. It was something that couldn't be helped."

"And who the hell told you that I believed what my parents taught you? I sure as hell didn't!" I rolled my eyes and faced forward. I'd forgotten that other people were here. I blushed. OOPS!

* * *

It was Friday and nothing eventful had happened. Though, I did sit next to Malfoy again in Cooking. He was still sulking. Whatever. I was walking to class with Harry and Ron when I felt two arms drape over my shoulder. I turned to see Blaise grinning at me.

"You are a miracle worker woman."

"Huh?"

"Draco. He's not…mopey anymore. He's not _happy_ but he's just….WOW! He used to lock himself in his private room and never talk to anyone but now he comes out and rolls his eyes at our attempts to make him laugh and I think I saw him smile a little. You really snapped him out of it."

"Oh."

"Yup. Wait 'till you see him in class. He doesn't laze around. He'll probably participate in whatever we're learning. And seeing as how he already knows French, he's going to pass this class easy."

"That makes two of us."

Harry looked at me questioningly. "You know French?"

"Yeah. My parents forced me to learn it from 6. Something about distant family that might come to visit."

"Does anyone seem to notice how Hermione annoyingly does everything?"

Blaise laughed. "Nope. Not everything!" He laughed but stopped when I stepped on his toes. He pouted.

Ron growled. "Watch it, Zabini! That's my sister you're talking about."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked you had red hair Weasly. And besides, she's my sister too."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you guys seriously fighting over being non-related related to me?"

They laughed as we reached the classroom. We stopped and stood at the doorway admiring the flat screen TV at the front of the room. Only Ron looked confused. I smiled realizing it was the exact same on I had at home. These were pretty expensive.

I suddenly jumped feeling someone pinch my butt.

"Oi!" I yelped.

I turned and Professor Whitlock looked at me confused. "Are you okay?"

I glared but Blaise quickly pulled me aside. "She's fine Professor." Then he whispered into my ear. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get caught."

My eyes widened. "Blaise," I hissed. He laughed. Then Professor Whitlock caught our attention.

"Anyone know how to work this thing," he questioned fiddling with the remote.

* * *

Thankfully, Professor Whitlock treated me like any other student. Blaise was right. Malfoy had been active in class. He was still Malfoy but instead of the silent depressed beyond repair Malfoy, we received the snippy annoying one.

I was walking back to the commons after dinner when I felt someone bump into me roughly. I grunted as I fell on the floor.

"Watch where you're going mudblood." I looked up and growled.

"Does it hurt to have your head so far up your ass Malfoy?" A throat cleared behind me. I lifted myself and turned to see Professor McGonagall.

"I expect better from you two." She walked off.

"Mudblood. Headmistress expects so much better from you. That language is very inappropriate."

I smirked at him. "I heard you snapped out of it. I was actually starting to miss this."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Slytherin with that smirk on your face."

I smiled. "Night Malfoy."

He looked confused as I walked away. Malfoy was fine. He just needs some attention. And if he wanted it he'd get it. Whether he liked it or not.


	5. Learning

Learning of the Muggles

[/edit 08/06/2011]

3 Doors Down – Let me be myself

The weekend passed by uneventful. I sat in the common room the whole time reading. Before I knew it, it was time for me to got to Cooking. Having spent a lot of summers alone, I had to learn how to cook on my own also. I thought about what Blaise had said. Maybe I did know too much.

Shrugging it off, I went down to breakfast early. When I went down I say Ginny talking to Vitoria and Molly. I shook my head. Those three were so much alike I don't know how I didn't recognize it before. I should invite the three of them over and leave before they tried to attack me. I laughed at the idea.

Sitting down, I grabbed a piece of toast and took a gulp of pumpkin juice. The girls looked at me deviously. I set down my drink and glared.

"I refuse to let the three of you touch me." They laughed. The guys came down to breakfast and I pulled Ginny away into a different conversation.

I told her about last night and how he just wanted attention. She agreed and giggled.

"Why are you giggling Gin."

"Do you think Malfoy likes you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Gin. Of course that's the vibe I get when he calls me mudblood every sentence. He is _so_ in love with me."

This time she rolled her eyes. "So anyway. How do you plan on giving him this so called 'attention'?"

I smiled. "Annoying the _hell_ out of him."

* * *

I sat next to Malfoy in Cooking and he immediately scowled.

"Is something wrong," I asked.

He grunted. "Shut up."

"Are you afraid to start cooking Malfoy? I could always help you."

He glared at me. "I don't want you help."

"So you just admitted that you need my help but you're too proud to ask for it. Sometimes I wonder how you even fit into Hogwarts without suffocating everyone."

"Shut up Granger."

I shrugged. Two minutes later, Professor Mavis came in.

"Welcome to your fist cooking lesson. I have no rules except sit in your seat and ask for help. Everyday you will be cooking an item of your choice. You can not cook the same thing twice if you've already perfected it. Your partner will be judging your food and I will grade it. Any questions?"

Pansy Parkinson raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

"Do we get to take the food with us?"

"If you wish."

I looked at Parkinson who sat next to Neville. Neville had definitely gotten braver. Much less fainting but still the Neville we knew. Then something happened that almost made me fall out my chair. I wanted to fall out of my chair. PANSY PARKINSON JUST WINKED AT NEVILLE WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE AND NEVILLE JUST WINKED BACK! What was the world coming to?

"Begin," Professor Mavis shouted.

I picked up the recipe book on the table and flipped through it. These were muggle recipes. I smiled coming upon one that sounded absolutely delicious and looked twice as good. I looked around and saw something on the other side of the room that I hadn't noticed before. Cooking stations. They were set up with everything we would need.

I walked over to one. Professor Mavis was right behind me.

"They're magical. You tell it what you're going to make and it puts out what you need."

"Lobster Thermidor."

The professor smiled and stated, "That's my favorite," then walked over to the other students.

The rest of the things I'd need popped up and I started. { . If you want to make or see the recipe}

I finished last regardless of starting first. And I could tell mine wasn't the best either. I shrugged and went back to my seat. Malfoy made Jumbo Shrimp Stuffed with Cilantro and Chiles.

{ . Malfoy's recipe}

We exchanged one shrimp and lobster tail and took simultaneous bites. Our faces lit up with surprise at the others food. I laughed seeing his face.

"I didn't know you could cook, Granger."

"I can't really. That was luck."

"That was amazing luck…Well? How's mine?"

"It's really good."

He cleared his throat. "Uh…Err…I was just thinking." He cleared his throat again and I raised an eyebrow. "The truce you mentioned before, I was just wondering if it's still up."

I paused and chewed my bottom lip. "Hmmmm…"

"Granger," He growled.

"Yeah, Malfoy. It is."

"Okay. I accept."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay Malfoy."

* * *

"Malfoy! Put the Zune down now!"

He pouted. "Don't be so bossy Granger. It's just a piece of junk anyway."

I snatched the Zune HD Professor Mavis had given us and placed it on top of the laptop next to the phone. He put too many things on us for one day. I sighed and slowly explained everything to Malfoy. The class was over when he finally understood how to use everything. He grabbed his new things and walked off without thanking me. I sighed and took my things and left.

Friday was pretty much the same. We made conversation since we both knew French.

_"Bonjour."  
"Salut."  
"Comment êtes-vous?"  
"Je suis grande. Que diriez-vous?"  
__"C'est vraiment ennuyeux, à droite."  
"Très ."..._

Professor Whitlock came over listening to our conversation. His hand was on my lower back rubbing circles. When it was time to go, I made sure to step on his shoe. He grunted and I smirked.


	6. Out the sweetness

Out the sweet(ness)

[/edit 08/06/2011]

Aaron Carter – I want candy

I slid on my bermuda jeans that stopped right above my knee and my blue converse that matched my plain blue shirt. I combed my hair down and was surprised, as it didn't poof up. I decided to let it stay that way and made my way down to breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were already there and Ron was stuffing his face with food as I noticed Harry and Ginny were taking that time to cuddle into each other. Harry met my eyes and I smiled.

"Sneaks," I whispered giggling at them. They smiled. I started eating when Blaise came over and said, "Is there something between you and Malfoy?"

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you two in the hallway the other day. And then in class you guys were…I don't know? Just being weird."

I rolled my eyes. "We called a truce in class. And in the hallway he was being annoying." I laughed. "Don't be too jealous Blaise."

He rolled his blushing and I watched his eyes travel around the room and land on a certain someone. I followed his obvious gaze. I didn't say anything noticing who he stared at. I went back to watching Ron scarf down his food while slowly losing my appetite.

"Hello everyone!" We all looked up at Professor McGonagall. "There has been a complication and we will not have classes this week. So we have arranged a trip to Hogsmeade for everyone including first years. And tomorrow for the seventh years we have planned a trip. It will be discussed later. So report to the professors after breakfast."

We all grinned excited to be out of school for week. Just then Malfoy walked in. I smiled at him and he blushed furiously, quickly shuffling to his seat keeping his head down. What was with him? I shrugged and hurried off to stand next to the teachers in the yard leaving the others behind. Blaise was right on my tail.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Is there something I can help you with, sir?"

"Shut up!" I turned to him and opened my mouth to speak but his eyes widened considerably. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I turned to stare at his sisters. "Well, Ginny told us you guys were going to hogsmeade," Molly began, " so we decided to tag along. I hope you don't mind!"

"'Course not!" I smiled at them.

"OOHH! Malfoy come here!"

"Victoria," he said plainly walking over to where we stood. "Molly," He grinned.

"Malfoy," Victoria whined. "You can't possibly STILL be mad at me!" He pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"I can, Victoria! I warned you and you still did it. I can't even…"

"You know I was joking right? I didn't really…WAIT! AAAAAHHHH!"

Malfoy's eyes widened. "Shut up, Victoria," he growled. She giggled and I shook my head.

I hooked my hand through Blaise's. "Come. Let's leave these newbs!" I pulled him away and we stood there silently until Harry, Ron, and Ginny joined us. I smiled until I noticed how furious Ron was.

"Ronald? What's wrong?"

"Shut up! Stop calling me Ronald you insufferable brat!" He screamed.

"Watch it, Weasley! The woman might castrate you if you mess with her." Malfoy joked.

"You all knew!"

I frowned in confusion but slowly came to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh, Ron! You're being a baby. Hush. It's not that serious. Harry loves Ginny."

"He made a HUGE scene in front of everyone. So much for a private relationship," Ginny pouted.

"You can trust me Ron. I would never hurt Gin. You know that." Harry pleaded with his best friend.

"So, I say we all go see a muggle movie in the Head's room. I'm sure they won't mind at all. Popcorn and blankets for privacy. Its gonna be a shitload of fun. Huh? Anyone up for it," Blaise pestered.

"I don't believe that that language is appropriate for anyone of your intelligence Mr. Zabini," Professor Whitlock smirked.

_Wipe that fucking smirk off your face asshole, _I thought. Everyone stared at me in complete and total shock.

My eyes widened. "What? What?" I became frantic looking around expecting something horrible to pop up. I looked everywhere for the source of the problem. "WHAT IS IT?"

Finally, Professor Whitlock burst out in laughter. He sauntered off looking completely smug. I had to stop myself from growling and just glared after him. Ginny hauled me off and began with, "What the HELL? Do you have any idea what you just said?" She repeated my words and I gasped. That was so meant to be in my head!

"Crap, Gin! I'm sorry. Its just that he irks me to the point of no return and I _know_ he does it on purpose." I sighed. Screw it. I'm going to try my best to completely ignore him. Oi! A whole year of classes with him. Good luck 'mione!

* * *

I was in Honeydukes picking out all of my favorite sweets with Malfoy right on my tail getting exactly what I was. The same amount. After a few more minutes of it, I sighed.

"Is there a problem here, Malfoy? Why are you following me?"

"I can be here and get whatever candy I'd like. This is just a coincidence."

Whatever. I kept on and so did he. After a while I became exasperated. "Malfoy," I whined.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Granger!"

I reached the counter and reached for my money. I felt around my pockets. I looked up with a disappointed face.

"Bloody-"

"Forget something, Granger? I'm waiting."

I wanted to cry. How could I forget my money? I looked at the cashier. "Please don't put these away. I'll be right back with some money."

She smiled gently. "It's alright deary! It'll be just fine. You're here all the time. This one's free." I gasped. I couldn't. I know! I'll borrow some money from Harry! I grabbed the candy and apologized and promised to return. She just smiled and moved me on. I ran with bags in hand until I found Harry.

Out of breath, I barely managed to let out a 'hello'. "Harry I need to borrow some money! Please! I'll pay you back as soon as we get back. I need to pay off these things. The lady was so nice but I have to pay her back…" Harry shoved the money into my hand so I didn't babble on. I hurried off.

When I got there though, the lady said that it'd been paid off by a kind gentleman behind me. She went on about how sweet he was and how he was a keeper and never-minding what the others say. I walked off confused.

I'd really like to thank my night in shining armor. I bumped into Blaise and Malfoy. Blaise got the story out of me. I remembered Malfoy was in the store too.

"Hey, Malfoy! You were in the store. Did you notice who paid it off?"

He shrugged. "Some idiot bloke. Didn't pay too much attention to him." I frowned. Damn.

"Well, anyway. It was really sweet of him." I smiled at the thought. I walked off not thinking anything of Blaise's obvious glare towards Malfoy. I set off to give Harry his money back. Maybe I'll see me mystery stranger next time. Hopefully this time, he won't be shy.

A/N:::I wasn't even in the mood to try and write another chappie but thanks to all the people who added me on their favorite's list and commented! So much support! I love you guys!


	7. The Tune in Your Head

The Tune in Your Head

[edit 08/06/2011]

Feel Good Inc. – Gorillaz

For some reason, I couldn't really get my mind off the mystery stranger. We sat in the Head's common room watching a muggle movie that Blaise picked. He sat next to me laughing at the man on the screen. I looked around. Harry and Ginny were cuddled and Ron had finally stopped whining and watched the movie.

Victoria and Molly sat on either side of Blaise but Malfoy was nowhere to be found. I stood up and went off to find him.

"Where ya goin', 'mione?" I looked at Blaise and shrugged.

"I'll be back soon," I smiled reassuringly. He turned back to the movie and I went off to find Malfoy. I found him in my room on my bed.

"Malfoy?" He shot up.

"Holy sh…Granger you fucking scared me?"

I raised an eyebrow and stepped into the room. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Nothing…" It was quiet.

After a couple of minutes, he spoke."Come to pester me about your mystery guy some more?"

I shook my head. "Nah! I don't want to bother you with that. Besides you said you didn't know who he was right? He'll come up if he wants. He might of just done it to be nice. No strings attached." I got lost in the possibilities until Malfoy broke me from my thoughts.

"Hermione?"

I looked up surprised at his use of my first name. It rolled off so easily yet it sounded stressed and thick at the same time. "Yeah?"

"I…uh…I think you're…I mean I know who-"

"HERMIONE!" Blaise whined stepping into the room. "What are you two doing in here? Anyways, 'mione do you have any new movies that I haven't already watched? I'm tired of those downstairs. Wait…What _are_ you two doing in here all by your lonesomes? Join the party! Come on 'mione." He pulled me off with one last glance towards Malfoy.

Halfway down he halted and screeched upstairs, "You coming, Draco?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'll be right down." His voice cracked a bit at the end.

Why was Malfoy so nervous? Pretty soon I was distracted by the movie.

* * *

I woke up curled into Blaise's chest. I snuggled my face closer and his grip tightened around me. I giggled and pulled away. Looking around I noticed for the second time Malfoy had gone. I checked my room but this time he wasn't there. He wasn't in his room either. I decided to shrug it off and got ready for the special trip planned for us today. When I got out of the shower, Blaise was waiting for me on my bed.

He grinned. "Morning! Ready for the trip?"

"I guess so… err…"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm gone," he winked and walked off.

Just as he left Molly, Victoria, and Ginny walked in. They stepped in my closet and ruffled through pulling a complete outfit. Molly picked out jewelry. I looked at them confused.

"Just be a good girl and play along," Ginny smiled mischievously. I rolled my eyes and put on the clothes they handed me. It was a black and torquise checkered shirt that hugged my breasts and flowed out at the bottom and light faded jeans with torquise chucks. The jewelry was a black, plastic pearl necklace and black bracelets. [www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cute_outfit/set?id=6779206]

We all gathered in the Great Hall where Professors Whitlock and Mavis waited for us. We sat down and slowly the Hall filled up. When most of us were here Professor Mavis began to speak.

"Good Morning seventh years!"

We replied with a semi-unison 'morning'.

He smiled. "Well, it's good to see that you're all up and running." He pulled out his wand and magically shut the door. Good. We will all be taking a trip to France. Muggle France to be exact. There you will also learn about their food and learn to make them. You will be rotating with Professor Whitlock and I. Everyone that is here has already received permission from their parents."

I noticed that, just as in the classroom, it was only the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Which means same group as always. We were separated into tow groups and given further information. For now, we had Professor Mavis.

"Today," Professor Mavis began, "we will be visiting Toulon an extraordinarily beautiful city in France. We'll be taking a train there and you will visit a muggle restaurant and make the food you will eat. Then the second half of the day, you will switch and be with Professor Whitlock." I grimaced at the thought and unfortunately, Malfoy caught it. I avoided his curious gaze. "After your part with Professor Whitlock, we will go sight seeing and you'll get a chance to see things like The Saint-Louis, an old fortress there built in 1514. And then just look around and spend buy anything you'd like. So everyone grab you money and meet back here in ten minutes. We'll be making a quick stop to change the currency. Hurry!"

We all went back to retrieve our money and I ignored the pair of eyes behind me the whole time. When we finally reached the portrait I spun around. Malfoy's gaze didn't whither. He didn't even blink.

"Why in _merlin's pants_ are you staring at me like that Malfoy," I said exasperated.

He shrugged. "No reason." He still stared. I mumbled the password dashed into my room closing the door behind me.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" I sighed and grabbed my money. I waited for Malfoy downstairs. After a couple of minutes, I went up and knocked on his door. "Malfoy? Are you O.K. in there?" No response. I opened the door and found him changing. I screeched.

"Malfoy! What THE HELL? A WARNING MAYBE?"

"What in the bloody hell Granger! You shouldn't have come barging into my room. Don't just stand there! CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!"

"Don't yell at _me _Malfoy!" He quickly shoved on his jeans and yanked me in the room.

"What're you doing?" He stared at me.

"…Nothing." He slid on his shirt and grabbed his money. "Let's go."

* * *

I can't believe I'm in France. It's so beautiful. Ginny and I have already have made a pact to come back together and go shopping. I'm so surprise Zabini and Zabini haven't _dragged_ me here yet. We entered a fancy restaurant and Professor Mavis immediately put us to work.

"O.K! Everyone listen up. We're in a muggle area so no magic of course! You will each chose a recipe and make it in your own private stations. You can eat it when you're done but make sure I see it first! Alright! Pick your recipes and get started. Luckily for you the chef dabbles in English so he'll be around with tips and help for those who need it. BEGIN!"

I looked over the book and chose _Baeckeoffe _and _Gugelhupf _. Dinner and desert. I began immediately gathering materials left and right. This time it didn't take me as long to prepare my food.

The cook came around and caught our attention. «Attention les eleves de l'ecole privee! Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire un plat de votre serai là pour vous aider donc s'il vous plaît me utiliser à votre avantage. » (translation ::: Attention private school students! Today, you will be making a dish of your choice. I will be around to help you so please use me to your advantage.)

The chef eventually came around to my side and watched me for a couple minutes before suggesting different ways to do things and different things to put in than what the book said. He guided me a bit more and then moved on to Malfoy. Apparently, Malfoy and the chef had one thing in common; they liked to sing while they cooked. I watched the two interact flawlessly and beautifully without saying a single word.

The chef handed him a huge smile and moved on to yell at Parkinson for getting distracted and burning her food. I giggled and checked my own food.

"I wonder who Parkinson got distracted by," I muttered fighting a smile. Ginny would kill me if she knew I was hiding this from her. But its not my secret to tell. I finshed up my _Gugelhupf _with chocolate and put on the finishing touches.

* * *

We sat eating our dinner and got a chance to talk with the chef who was a pretty cool guy. Soon after, we switched to Professor Whitlock who put us in our class partners which meant I was with Malfoy again.

The Professor took us to an art museum where they let us paint our own thing and if they liked it enough, they'd keep it. Malfoy and I went into our assigned room. We had to paint the picture together on the canvas they provided. I could feel him watching me.

I sat in the chair in front of the canvas. "Well, how are we going to do this because there isn't enough space for both of us to paint simultaneously?" He spun me around in the chair and wrapped his arms around me grabbing my hands.

"Grab a brush with each hand," he commanded in a gentle way. I obeyed.

"Close your eyes." He whispered in my ear. « Choisissez n'importe quelle couleur. »

I paused. « Violet. » He rested his head against my shoulder and moved my hands, humming a sweet, soft tune. It seemed forever while we painted. Sometimes, I'd change the direction of the stroke. We changed colors and the stroke of the brush.

Malfoy finally turned his head placing his lips on my ear. He stayed like that for a bit and then said « Ouvrez vos yeux. » I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the picture before me. I put down the brushes and Draco just held me there for a bit, his hands wrapped around my waist.

« C'est si beau! »

« Il faut après que son propriétaire belle. »

I blushed furiously. "Thank you, Malfoy." He kissed my ear gently and released his hold on me.

When we exited the room the museum directors viewed our canvas and made a decision to keep it. They asked us if we wanted to name it.

Malfoy looked at me and replied, « Deux coeurs font une âme. »

All throughout the sightseeing, all I could feel was his body around mine.

All throughout, I could feel the heat of his kiss against my ear.

All throughout, I heard the tune of the lullaby and the vibrations he sent with each note.


	8. Instrument of the Body

Instrument of the Body

[edit 08/06/2011]

If a Song Could Get Me You – Marit Larsen

We arrived at the school with no missteps. Luckily. I was giggling at what Ginny had told me when I felt someone brush past me. I looked up at Malfoy and immediately blushed. He stared at me. I didn't move an inch. He'd stopped walking and turned to face me. Ginny cleared her throat. I snapped my attention back to her.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Come on, Gin! I'm sure the guys are waiting for us. You know how Ron gets," I said pulling her along with me.

"Sooo, uh…"

"_Drop it, Gin_." We reached the table and sat down.

Harry and Ron were already there waiting for us. The professors went around making sure everyone was here and then sent us to our rooms. I went up to the Head's common room with Draco Malfoy right on my tail. I started to go up to my room when he stopped me.

"Hermione," he questioned softly. I turned slowly.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

I blinked slowly. "What is it?"

"Can you sing me to sleep?"

I looked at him and measured his face. "Why?"

He shrugged and looked away. "Never mind."

I went to my room and sat on my bed for awhile. Then, I got up, showered and changed. I lied in bed thinking about all the events of today. I know Ginny, Molly, and Victoria would want to know. I sighed and turned over thinking about the favor Malfoy asked. Then jumped up and made my way to his room.

When I entered, he was already sleeping but instead of walking away, I sat on the bed next to him. I stared at his sleeping figure before finally singing a song to him. It was slower and more ballad-like than normal. Rob Tomas – Someday.

"And maybe someday  
We'll figure all this out  
Try to put an end to all our doubt  
Try to find a way to make things better now and  
Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
We'll be better off somehow  
Someday

Now wait  
And try to find another mistake  
If you throw it all away then maybe you can change your mind  
You can run, oh  
And when everything is over and done  
You can shine a little light on everything around you  
Man it's good to be someone

And maybe someday  
We'll figure all this out  
Try to put an end to all our doubt  
Try to find a way to make things better now and  
Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
We'll be better off somehow  
Someday

And I don't want to wait  
I just want to know  
I just want to hear you tell me so  
Give it to me straight  
Tell it to me slow"

**Malfoy stopped feigning sleep and opened his eyes. I continued anyway.**

"Cause maybe someday  
We'll figure all this out  
We'll put an end to all our doubt  
Try to find a way to just feel better now and  
Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
We'll be better off somehow  
Someday

Cause sometimes we don't really notice  
Just how good it can get  
So maybe we should start all over  
Start all over again

Cause sometimes we don't really notice  
Just how good it can get  
So maybe we should start all over  
Start all over again"

Malfoy shifted in bed and looked at me. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me down to lie next to him. He curled me up to him.

"Sing another one. Please." I looked up at him. His face took me by surprise. He looked so vulnerable. I didn't let my shock show through. I buried my face into his chest trying to think of a song to sing instead of how muscular his chest was. After a couple minutes, I reluctantly pulled away from his chest and began to sing. Demi Lovato – Catch me.

"Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me"

He tightened his grip on me. "Hermione," he whispered tentatively. We both knew we weren't in love. But whatever we were in felt great. I cuddled into him.

* * *

"…be stupid. They're fully dressed. And they would never!"

I recognized Ron's voice. I curled further into body under me ignoring the voice.

"Everyone out," Ginny hissed. "They're gonna need to talk about this when their up and if we're here they'll dash off in embarrassment." Everyone left and I heard Ginny whisper a last note to us. "I know the two of you are up." Malfoy…Draco tightened his grip around me. "We'll talk about this later, 'Mione. Malfoy, you've been warned. Take your time with this you two." She closed the door behind us. I giggled and buried my face into Malfoy's chest for the millionth time.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

I didn't answer. Instead I wrapped myself around him.

I woke up a couple hours later next to Malfoy. I grinned. "Morning."

He gave me a hug of sorts and began singing. Tom Felton – Time Well Spent Medley

"And I remember sharing lips with her  
The coming weeks were to be a blur  
'Cause time with her is like no other  
She can make a winter's day feel like the summer

And it's so, so nice to have her alone  
'Cause you know I made her leave her mobile phone at home  
The clocks ticking but I don't mind  
Because there's no one else I'd rather share my time  
And I've no idea where that day gone when  
Yet I know that it's time well spent  
And I've no idea where that day gone when  
Yet I know that it's time well spent  
So I'll sing..."

I smiled but then slowly let it fade.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Draco panicked.

I laughed. "No, Draco. It's fine, I promise. It's just…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's not that something is wrong necessarily but…What does this make us?" He calmed down.

"Well, I was hoping that you'd become my girlfriend so…" He sat up bringing me with him. "Hermione. Jean. Granger. Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

I laughed. "Yes." He grinned. "As long as we take things slow it'll be fine."

He began singing again. Tom Felton – Time Well Spent Medley.

"'Cause I was in the right place  
At the right time  
That day we spent together  
There's no where else I'd of put myself  
Or had shared that day with anyone else

Right place, right time...

And I wish I knew everything there is to know about you  
And I want you to see just exactly what you mean to me  
And you, you think you know me, yeah  
I guarantee there's a lot more to see  
And you, you don't believe it's true  
That if I'm dreaming that I'm dreaming of you  
And I wish that I could hold your hand  
Feet beneath the sand  
I wish that I could drive you in my car  
To kiss you on the stars

'Cause I will find an answer  
I will take my chance to  
Fly away, yeah, I'll fly away  
Just one of these  
I will find an answer  
One of these  
I will take my chance to  
Fly away, yeah, I'll fly away  
Just one of these times..."

**A/N::: Sorry it's so short. Review PLEASE!**


	9. New Morning

New Morning

[/edit 08/06/2011]

Alpha Rev – New Morning

Being Draco Malfoy's girlfriend had spread QUICK. People were coming up to me that same morning. Pansy was the first one to come up.

"Hermione," she hissed as I passed by with Blaise on my arm. "Is it true you're with Draco now," she whispered.

I was surmised and gaped like a fish. When finally receiving a nudge from Blaise, I gave a small nod.

"How do you know? It just happened this morning." She shrugged.

"Thanks by the way."

I smiled. "No Problem," I replied giving her a wink.

Blaise pulled me along letting go as we reached the Great Hall expecting us to go to our respective tables. Instead, I made my way behind him over to my new boyfriend.

"Hello Boys and Pansy!" The Hall became extremely quiet. I shrugged and made Blaise scoot over. Blaise pouted and whined.

"'Mione! You can't separate me and Drakeyy! I love him. He's my _loverrr_! _Move_."

I laughed. "Oops! I forgot about you two." I giggled and moved. Blaise scooted over to Draco and wrapped himself as much as Draco would let him. I laughed.

Draco kept glancing at me through breakfast. I spoke with Pansy through breakfast until I couldn't take the tension anymore. I got up dragging Pansy with me and went back to the Gryffindor table. At first, it was a little awkward but Molly and Victoria being Slytherins made her feel welcome. She was easily accepted among the girls.

After a while, we were all on our way out when I was called back by Professor Whitlock.

"Hermione? Can I speak with you really quick?" I reluctantly retreated behind. Draco was even more reluctant to leave me alone. Wrapping his arms around me he stated that he wouldn't leave looking Professor Whitlock in the eye. I smiled turning to face him.

"It's fine Draco. I'll be okay. Just wait for me outside the door. I'll be right out." He sighed and left but not without giving me a peck on the lips. I blushed a little.

Turning to Professor Whitlock, who had a smirk on his face, made my smile fall. "Is there something I can help you with Professor?"

He chuckled. "As a matter of fact, there is. Seeing as you're so respected by your peers, I was hoping you would help plan and lead the new field trip we're going to have."

"I have a really busy schedule Professor-"

He cocked an eyebrow and quickly countered," You wouldn't have to work with me. Just submit your plans and were done. Of course it has to be appropriate."

"You know what appropriate is," I replied with sarcasm.

He grinned. "Can I take that as a yes?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, as long as I don't have to be near you and Draco can help me lead on the trip."

He frowned. "Why?"

"He is very highly respected with many people who may not want to listen to me. He'd be a great help."

He growled. "Whatever."

I smiled. "Will that be all, _Professor_?"

He walked off and I rolled my eyes. Draco was still outside the door as promised. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss. "You're too sweet, Draco. I see you've never forgotten that time in class."

"How could I? Your face had me worried and I didn't even like you."

I laughed. "Such sweet words to hear from my boyfriend. Always what a girl wants to hear."

He smiled. "Sorry." He leaned over and pulled me into another kiss.

All of a sudden, Blaise came out of nowhere and decided to break it up. I rolled my eyes and ignored him and Draco did the same. Blaise wasn't taking no for an answer. He pushed us apart.

"Blaise, you're my best mate and all, but right now, I really need you to shove off. Okay?"

I laughed. "It's okay Draco. Let's go."

Blaise grinned and stood in between us hooking his arms through ours, leaving a very unhappy Draco.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK? I OUGHTA KILL THE BASTARD!"

"Calm down, Draco! I can't tell you things if you don't wait for me to finish."

He growled. "Go on," he said obviously angry.

Draco had proceeded to tell me his life story after breakfast so I decided to let him up on mine. And now, I'd reached to the part about me making out with Professor Whitlock. I continued and told him everything else. He was fuming.

"So what did he want in the cafeteria?"

"Err… Draco? ...You seem a little hot tempered maybe I-"

He growled. "I want to know Hermione!"

I glared at him. "Don't you _dare _yell at ME Draco Malfoy!"

He looked surprised and then sunk back. "I'm sorry, Kitten. I wasn't yelling at _you_, I'm just so frustrated." He grunted.

"I know Draco. And I'm glad you care so much," I replied wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug. He responded by putting his hands around my waist.

All of a sudden Blaise burst into the room. "What the hell are you guys doing? Come on out. We're waiting for you." When we didn't move he walked over to us and pulled us apart.

"Dammit Blaise! Leave us the fuck alone for two fucking seconds. Damn whiny-"

I giggled and moved outside pulling Draco with me. "Just play along for now Tiger." I gave him a wink leaving Blaise behind with a look of shock and horror. I smiled shaking my head.

We reached the main room and everyone was waiting, staring at the TV expecting it to just turn on from their glares. Harry was laughing to himself at their looks. I shook my head and popped in a movie and turned on the TV.

Blaise finally had calmed down and came down the steps. We all sat and watched Valentines Day.

I was back in my room, after forcibly kicking Blaise out, and I'd told Draco about the field trip. He grinned. "I bet the bastard sulked the whole way back to his room."

I smiled and cuddled up to him.

"So what was this earlier about you calling me, Tiger, was it?"

I giggled. "You don't like it?" He seemed to ponder it then nodded in approval. I smiled.

I got ready for bed and he tucked me to sleep.

"Sing to me Draco."

He smiled and sat on the bed. After a while he began. Alpha Rev – New Morning.

"I dont give a dam about the castle on the hill  
all the gold that we could eat, or the horse you had for sale  
No I'm getting kinda rich on the side of any soul alive  
I dont give a dam if I'm running from the law  
when my moneys not enough and they come and take it all  
No I'm getting kinda rich on the side of any soul alive  
Have you heard the Mona Lisa  
Have yo heard who you are  
Your a new morning  
Your a new moning  
Wanna be ok when I'm sitting here alone not just thinking of the ways that I could have done it wrong  
No I'm getting kinda rich on the side of any soul alive  
Have you heard the Mona Lisa  
Have you heard who you are  
Your a new moring  
Your a new morning  
Your a new morning  
Now, your a new morning now  
Have you heard my Mona Lisa  
Have you heard who you are  
Your a new morning  
Your a new morning  
Your a new morning  
Now, your a new morning now"


	10. The Fairest of Them All

._.;; So there is a completely good reason why I haven't updated in the last millenium! :D My comp. crashed and had to be cleaned and all my files were Microsoft Word which aren't compatible now. But my wonderful Beta has just sent it to me so I completed a new chappie. But never fear! So err,, now,, you'll be getting frequent updates and will be annoyed like frackshizzle biscuits!( and MAN,, those things are ANNOYED!) cuz i'm evil lik that! mwaaahahahahahaha! lmao! don't worry my grammer is better in the actual story! :)

The Fairest of Them All

[edit 08/06/2011]

Mirror Mirror – Thanh Bui

It seemed _everyone_ knew about Draco and I being together. Professors and people _outside_ of Hogwarts even. Parents had literally come up to the school to see it _themselves_. But the biggest debacle of them all? Why, Lucius Malfoy of course! He'd come up and made himself known during lunch that night bringing with him, a special guest. His wife? NO! A surprise child, grandparent, or even a friend maybe? Why no! He brought…

A girl. Not just _any_ girl. But the prettiest girl Hermione had ever laid eyes on. A girl that literally made me go into my bed later that night, silently (so Draco wouldn't hear), cry my virgin eyes out.

* * *

A girl our age stood at the front of the Great Hall grinning from ear to ear looking straight at Draco Malfoy. She wore a 'fitting' dress that showed off her _amazing_ curves. Her brown hair was long and straight and reached the center of her back flowing down in an elegant manner. Her heels were two inches giving her height and showing off her beautifully shaved legs. Her eyes were a prominent blue color and her gaze made every guy in the room melt. Lucius Senior stood next to the girl looking just as superior. His hair was a tamed loose style and he wore quality robes that openly showed his muscular chest. He towered over most people in the room and stood with command and authority. The pair were amazing. People were fawning over them wishing to be the other partner and to look as good as them.

Fortunately, it was time to go to bed. As people got up to go to their rooms and gossip, I quickly tried to hurry and hide in the crowd. Sadly, Draco called me out.

All was quiet as my name echoed throughout the huge room. All eyes on me. _Shit,_ I thought. I looked up and Draco called me over. I sighed and made my way over to him. The gossip about what was going to happen had already started. But I already knew. I had already lost the game before it'd started.

Draco wrapped his arm around my waist. "What do you want father," he growled toward his father.

His father chuckled in response. "Now Now Draco. Is that any way to talk to the man who raised you?"

"Yes."

Lucius ignored this comment. Glancing towards me he grimaced. "Don't you have the decency to actually do something with yourself in the morning? You know, not everyone can pull off that just rolled out of bed look. It's kind of a _gift_ for people."

Through this, Malfoy didn't say a word so I decided to. "Lucius, I'm not at all intimidated by you. I will take your advice at preparing myself better in the mornings. So if you don' mind, I'll let you guys just catch up and uh… I didn't quite catch your name miss." I turned to the girl and again was taken away by her beauty.

"Claire."

I nodded. "Well, good night all." Slowly I turned to Draco and nodded. "Draco," I said softly. I started to walk away but Draco pulled me back against his body pressing his lips to my ear.

"You weren't going to leave without giving me a kiss, were you?"

"I…uh…I."

"I thought so." He leaned down and pressed his lips to my neck. I took in a sharp breath.

"Draco! Stop that," I hissed at him.

He chuckled. "Don't be so shy _now_."

I tried to pull away but his grip was death-like. He kept me to him. "Ignore my father Hermione."

I remembered where we were and what was going on. I yanked away from Draco –more like he let me go- and went to my room.

* * *

I was crying in my room. No matter what he said, I knew that I could _never_ _ever_ compare to that girl Draco's father brought. She had _everything_ I didn't and probably would do anything Draco asks. I sobbed harder fighting the noise so Draco didn't hear what was going on. I know he'd either try to soothe my fears or tell me that he'd already chosen the other girl.

Claire. A beautiful name with an even more beautiful face. Her face came into my head and I buried my face further into the pillow.

I need to wash my face before Draco comes and sees me. I decided to take a shower. Sighing, I got up and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

"Hermione," Draco said softly.

SHIT! He's gonna break it to me now. I sighed and tried to prepare myself. But the attempts were futile. I was already breaking down again. And unfortunately, he heard me.

"Hey. Hey! What's wrong? Did my dad come up here?"

I shook my head furiously but he couldn't see me since the lights were still off and he was at the door.

"Lumos," I heard him whisper before walking over to me, his wand a guide in the dark room. I hid my face in my now wet pillow.

"Hey," he consoled voice gentle. "Are you okay, babe?" The bed dipped. "Why are you crying? Did I forget your birthday? Are you on your period? No! I didn't mean that. Please don't break up with me! I didn't mean it, I swear!"

I looked up. "ME? Break up with YOU? What're you talking about? It's more likely to be vice-versa!" I was screeching now.

"What? Why would I break up with you? Wait, Did my dad come up here?"

"NO, MALFOY! YOU'RE BLOODY DAD DID NOT COME TO SEE ME DAMMIT!"

"Why are you yelling, love?"

"DRACO MALFOY! DON'T YOU BLOODY _DARE_ TRY THAT WITH ME? I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING TO DO SO JUST…GET IT OVER WITH," I blurted out my voice breaking down at the last part. I buried my face back into the pillow tears flowing.

"Hermione! I have no fucking clue what you're going on about."

I ignored him. He kept trying to talk to me and finally I got tired of it.

"Get out. You don't have to let me down slowly and softly. I've done all the dirty work for you. All you have to do is the leaving and if you'd please go and get that over with now, it'd do me wonders. Goodbye Draco."

"Wait! Are you still on this break up thing? I swear I'll kill that man! Hermione, I'm not gonna break up with you. My father—"

"NO! Stop lying to me, Draco! You're just making it worse. You're stupid father didn't say a damn thing to me!"

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! I REFUSE TO HAVE YOU YELL AT ME LIKE THIS! WE _WILL_ TALK ABOUT THIS LIKE CIVIL _ADULTS_. Now, why in the _world_ would I break up with you?"

I looked at him. "Because, you're going to marry Claire." I sobbed again.

"Wait." He laughed. "_Claire_? You thought I was gonna break up with you for _Claire_? Hermione, that's absolutely _absurd_! I'd never leave you for her." He reached for me but I pulled away and narrowed my eyes.

"You're lying," I replied softly. He pulled me into a hug.

"Hermione, you're beautiful, smart, funny, you make me smile, you make me a better person, you're not a whore throwing yourself at me, you actually care for me, and this is a cheesy line but you're smile is literally what gets me up in the morning. You snapped me out of my depression and without you I'd be sulking in a corner complaining about my parents. You don't know how mch it means to me to have you in my life. Claire has been there forever. I've grown up with her. This is _not_ the first time I've seen her like that. And I've seen girls even _more _beautiful than that. I'm looking at the most beautiful one right now. Hermione, I want no one but _you_."

I pouted. The speech was beautiful. But I still couldn't put all my trust in it. There was no way in hell anyone would pick me over Claire. I gave him a hug and played it off.

"Thanks Draco."

* * *

"...Drakey! Come on! GET UP! Drake! Your awake. I'm _so bored_and lonley just hanging out with your dad..."

Claire. I groaned. This was really the worst thing ever! URGH! What in the world was I supposed to do? Compete with her! HA! As _if_ I'd win. Should I just give up on us? ARGH! That's the last thing that I want to do right now.

I heard a giggle come from his room and I fought a new batch of tears. Maybe I should give up. Why was he putting me in such torture? Was this a game?

I heard a knock on the Draco's door. Then a slam. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM DRACO MALFOY?" Blaise?

"YOU MOTHER-" He stopped short.

"Claire?"

"MALFOY! I"M GONNA BLOODY..."

I finally got up walking to wherever the commotion was. I sighed not suprised to see Claire stradling Draco.

"Could you guys shut up please. I'm tired and it's Saturday. I have a right to sleep all I want. Morning Blaise." I felt hurt that Draco didn't even try to push her off or explain the situation.

I spun on my heel slamming my bedroom door behind me. I was furious! I couldn't believe him!

A couple seconds later after I'd already crawled into my bed and was warm, I heard a nasty thud. Then someone knocked on my door.

"SHOVE OFF!"

I heard a spell muttered and my door opened. My bed dipped and I growled. I let out, "What the _fuck_ do you want?"

He chuckled. "Love, I'm dissaointed. What happened to, Tiger? I like the fact that you're jealous though. It's cute. I can't believe you don't have faith in me though."

"I _do_, Malfoy. That's why it hurts so much-"

"Hermione. You very well know my father. He would do anything to seperate us... Look at me." I turned my head towards him and he wiped my tears away. "I'd never give you up," he whispered, "_especially_ not after I _just_ got you."

I nodded and leaned into his hand that was still cupping my cheek.

"You two decent?" I looked up at Blaise who wasn't covering his eyes.

"No, we're not, Blaise."

"Trust me, I know," he muttered. He paused and cleared his throat speaking louder this time. "Malfoy. I swear on Merlin that I will kick your-"

Claire walked in. "Shut it Zabini!" She softened her face and tone. "Babe? Drakey. Are you ditching me for her? _Draaakeeyy_. What are you going to tell your father? That you won't marry me because your in love with a muggle-born? HA!"

"And what are _you_ going to tell everyone? That I won't marry you because I want Hermione?"

I noticed he avoided saying 'love', which made me relieved. I definitely wasn't in love with Draco Malfoy... yet?

I was still having trouble believing that I could even remotely be considered over Claire. I smiled and burried my face into Draco's shirt. I took in a deep breath not caring that they were all staring at me incredulously.

Kiss with A Fist - Florence and the Machine

Malfoy Senior finally got the message after who knows what kind of threats. I was laughing with Victoria at the Gryffindor table when I got a letter. URGH! Could I _not_ get a break here?

I looked at Draco who gave me an intense stare before smiling his support. I turned back around and drowned everything else around me out and opened the letter.

Sparks and confetti flew out of the envolope and I jumped back in surprise. A enegetic voice screamed, "CONGRAGULATIONS! Hermione, you've been selected for our 3 month exchange program with Wizarding America!" I stared at the parchment that literally flew out of the envelope and landed in my quivering hands.

This. Could. Not. Be. Real.

* * *

"Draco! _Please! Please_ hear me out!..."

"Hermione, NO! I REFUSE!"

"Dra-"

"NO! HERMIONE GRANGER! I SAID NO!," Draco Malfoy paced in our common room.

"MALFOY! ITS NOT YOUR BLOODY DECISION! AND DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN. I will send you to St. Mungo's if you _dare_ do it again," I ended with a harsh gowl.

He looked at me in disbelief. "What the hell? I'm surprised that your even _considering this_! I can't believe that you would leave with all the odds against us. I_ just_ got you, babe. I can't let go," he ended softly a frown gracing that beautiful face of his.

"I'm not asking you to, Tiger." He sent me a vicious glare and I returned it strengthening my voice. "Malfoy. I've been wanting this since I came to Hogwarts. Do you even know what this means? What it means to me? You're being utterly selfish and I don't appreciate that your not even trying to understand my stance on this. Its just for one year. I'll be here for you when you get back." I tensed when I saw him freeze but he said nothing. "I'm sorry, Draco," I continued softly trying to sympathize. " This means so much though! Its what I've shot for... And I understand that you can't help but feel betrayed but this is my _future_ on the line."

This time he did speak.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Don't. You. Dare. Are you telling me this is the only means for you to succeed in life? Are you seriously trying to feed me that bullshit right now? YOU'RE THE FUCKING SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD! You've been offered all kinds of jobs already. Everything you could possibly want! At the tip of your fingertip. But you can't just take what you have, can you? You always have to go the extra mile. Can't this be the only exception? The one thing you sacrifice? ARRGHH! HERMIONE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

I sighed heavily. "Dra-"

"For me? Please," He pleaded with tears in his eyes getting on his knees before me.

"I can't, Draco, " I said looking away from his sad eyes to keep firm in my decision.

He growled but didn't lose his cool. "Can't we at least talk about this? Can't we make this decision together lik couples should?" I turned away but he continued nonetheless."I don't-"

"DRACO SHUT UP! WHY? WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING YOU? I'M THE THE ONE WHO NEEDS THIS? What about _my dreams_? You're being selfish."

He shot up and walked out slamming the door shut. I was set to leave in a week and if I was swaying before, I wasn't now. I would miss him though.

* * *

Ï tossed and turned all night and looked as horrible as I felt. I got ready regardless glad we didn't have classes today. Draco had already stepped out but instead I saw Blaise grinning up at me. I gave him a simple nod.

"Hermione~! Your not actually _leaving_ us, are you? I mean Draco came to me crying last night and I told him you wouldn't actually leave. You love me too much." He chuckled nervously at the bad joke but it quickly dropped to the Blaise who-shall-not-be-messed-with."I know you'll make the right decision in the end. I'll support you through it but make sure you don't regret it."

I sighed. "I'm leaving Blaise. I..."

"No need to explain it to me. I understand completely and still support you," he said seriously and pulled me into a comforting hug.

He walked me down to breakfast which was awkward considering how tense everyone was. Draco sat at the Slytherin table obviously not giving me the choice to sit next to him.

About halfway through, Lavender Brown came up to me with a smirk. "Hermione, I heard you and Draco are over now that your leaving. So does that mean he's fair game? You know, for the rest of the female population," she winked with a giggle.

Before anyone could open their mouths another rich, deep voice came in. "What's it matter to you, slag? I'd never go out with the likes you regardless," Draco Malfoy replied with a look of pure disgust towards the brunette and malice _dripping_ from his silky voice.

Her eyes widened and she whimpered, scurrying off. I couldn't look him in the eye as he took his place next to me. It was silent and I waited to hear him breaking up with me. The tears welled up in my eye each one wanting to break free and pusing further against my eyelids. Instead, I felt his hand find mine under the table and give me a squeeze of comfort. My heart stopped up in my throat as I looked up at him. He sighed and pulled me to him.

I wrapped my arms around him burying my face into his chest letting my tears fall. He kissed the top of my head in comfort and whispered, "I support you, love. You should go."

I notices how he said I should, willing me to go, over saying I can go, giving me permission to leave.

Why? Why me? Why did I have to end up with the one guy who would actually be understanding in the end? Why did I have to leave? _Do_ I have to leave?

"Sing to me," I whispered.

He hesitated but began softly in my ear.

"I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Now I'm in a whole new world with you "

I continued the song for him...

"Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

Don't you dare close your eyes

A hundred thousand things to see

Hold your breath - it gets better

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world

Every turn a surprise

With new horizons to pursue

Every moment red-letter

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you "

We sung together the ending notes of the song bringing it to a harmonious end

"A whole new world

That's where we'll be

A thrilling chase

A wondrous place

For you and me"


	11. Kiss With A Fist

Kiss with A Fist - Florence and the Machine

[/edit 08/06/2011]

Malfoy Senior finally got the message after who knows what kind of threats. I was laughing with Victoria at the Gryffindor table when I got a letter. URGH! Could I _not_ get a break here?

I looked at Draco who gave me an intense stare before smiling his support. I turned back around and drowned everything else around me out and opened the letter.

Sparks and confetti flew out of the envolope and I jumped back in surprise. A enegetic voice screamed, "CONGRAGULATIONS! Hermione, you've been selected for our 3 month exchange program with Wizarding America!" I stared at the parchment that literally flew out of the envelope and landed in my quivering hands.

This. Could. Not. Be. Real.

* * *

"Draco! _Please! Please_ hear me out!..."

"Hermione, NO! I REFUSE!"

"Dra-"

"NO! HERMIONE GRANGER! I SAID NO!," Draco Malfoy paced in our common room.

"MALFOY! ITS NOT YOUR BLOODY DECISION! AND DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN. I will send you to St. Mungo's if you _dare_ do it again," I ended with a harsh gowl.

He looked at me in disbelief. "What the hell? I'm surprised that your even _considering this_! I can't believe that you would leave with all the odds against us. I_ just_ got you, babe. I can't let go," he ended softly a frown gracing that beautiful face of his.

"I'm not asking you to, Tiger." He sent me a vicious glare and I returned it strengthening my voice. "Malfoy. I've been wanting this since I came to Hogwarts. Do you even know what this means? What it means to me? You're being utterly selfish and I don't appreciate that your not even trying to understand my stance on this. Its just for one year. I'll be here for you when you get back." I tensed when I saw him freeze but he said nothing. "I'm sorry, Draco," I continued softly trying to sympathize. " This means so much though! Its what I've shot for... And I understand that you can't help but feel betrayed but this is my _future_ on the line."

This time he did speak.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Don't. You. Dare. Are you telling me this is the only means for you to succeed in life? Are you seriously trying to feed me that bullshit right now? YOU'RE THE FUCKING SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD! You've been offered all kinds of jobs already. Everything you could possibly want! At the tip of your fingertip. But you can't just take what you have, can you? You always have to go the extra mile. Can't this be the only exception? The one thing you sacrifice? ARRGHH! HERMIONE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

I sighed heavily. "Dra-"

"For me? Please," He pleaded with tears in his eyes getting on his knees before me.

"I can't, Draco, " I said looking away from his sad eyes to keep firm in my decision.

He growled but didn't lose his cool. "Can't we at least talk about this? Can't we make this decision together lik couples should?" I turned away but he continued nonetheless."I don't-"

"DRACO SHUT UP! WHY? WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING YOU? I'M THE THE ONE WHO NEEDS THIS? What about _my dreams_? You're being selfish."

He shot up and walked out slamming the door shut. I was set to leave in a week and if I was swaying before, I wasn't now. I would miss him though.

* * *

Ï tossed and turned all night and looked as horrible as I felt. I got ready regardless glad we didn't have classes today. Draco had already stepped out but instead I saw Blaise grinning up at me. I gave him a simple nod.

"Hermione~! Your not actually _leaving_ us, are you? I mean Draco came to me crying last night and I told him you wouldn't actually leave. You love me too much." He chuckled nervously at the bad joke but it quickly dropped to the Blaise who-shall-not-be-messed-with."I know you'll make the right decision in the end. I'll support you through it but make sure you don't regret it."

I sighed. "I'm leaving Blaise. I..."

"No need to explain it to me. I understand completely and still support you," he said seriously and pulled me into a comforting hug.

He walked me down to breakfast which was awkward considering how tense everyone was. Draco sat at the Slytherin table obviously not giving me the choice to sit next to him.

About halfway through, Lavender Brown came up to me with a smirk. "Hermione, I heard you and Draco are over now that your leaving. So does that mean he's fair game? You know, for the rest of the female population," she winked with a giggle.

Before anyone could open their mouths another rich, deep voice came in. "What's it matter to you, slag? I'd never go out with the likes you regardless," Draco Malfoy replied with a look of pure disgust towards the brunette and malice _dripping_ from his silky voice.

Her eyes widened and she whimpered, scurrying off. I couldn't look him in the eye as he took his place next to me. It was silent and I waited to hear him breaking up with me. The tears welled up in my eye each one wanting to break free and pusing further against my eyelids. Instead, I felt his hand find mine under the table and give me a squeeze of comfort. My heart stopped up in my throat as I looked up at him. He sighed and pulled me to him.

I wrapped my arms around him burying my face into his chest letting my tears fall. He kissed the top of my head in comfort and whispered, "I support you, love. You should go."

I notices how he said I should, willing me to go, over saying I can go, giving me permission to leave.

Why? Why me? Why did I have to end up with the one guy who would actually be understanding in the end? Why did I have to leave? _Do_ I have to leave?

"Sing to me," I whispered.

He hesitated but began softly in my ear.

"I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Now I'm in a whole new world with you "

I continued the song for him...

"Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

Don't you dare close your eyes

A hundred thousand things to see

Hold your breath - it gets better

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world

Every turn a surprise

With new horizons to pursue

Every moment red-letter

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you "

We sung together the ending notes of the song bringing it to a harmonious end

"A whole new world

That's where we'll be

A thrilling chase

A wondrous place

For you and me"


	12. Problems and Dilemmas

Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney

[/edit 08/06/2011]

"Hermione! I heard about your trip! I thought you'd be gone by now! I came to comfort Draco," she winked mischeiviously. "Where is he by the way? His father _almost_ gave up on him you know. Good thing your leaving right?" She grinned.

I shrugged. "Claire, I couldn't be bothered with you right now." I couldnt help the smile emitting from my glowing face. Draco and I had had an _amazing_ make-out session and everytime I thought about it I glowed. I giggled in thought thinking about how well our lips mashed together.

_He groaned. "Hemione, you know if you keep this up I'll make you regret it right? You'll _never _be able to leave me, you know?"_

_I only giggled in response. "Try me, Tiger," I said winking and crushing my own lips to his sweet ones as I continued what we'd started._

_He groaned in response moaning my name but didn't dare protest anymore seeing as his lips were too busy._

I giggled again at the memory but was quickly brought back to the present by Claire's digusted scoff.

"You tainted him didn't you?" She paused and came closer. Taking a manicured finger she slowly ran it down my jaw and lifted my chin so I could see her tall figure clearly. "Don't...fucking...touch him," she growled menancingly.

I could only roll my eyes in response pushing her away pausing before giving her my wittiest comeback at the moment. "He enjoyed it last night. And we did more than touch," I winked, laughing on my way out leaving her to fume alone.

* * *

On my way to breakfast, I ran into Professor Whitlock who regarded me cautiously. "Are you really leaving Hermione," he pouted, seeminly genuinely sad. "Are you giving up on us so soon, babe?"

I scoffed. "Shut up. If someone hears you..."

"Yeah. Yeah." He looked around nervously. "Where's your boyfriend anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. "Scared Professor?"

He glanced nervously at me beofre relaxing and coming closer with a wink. "Why? You wanna help me feel better? 'Cause I got quite a few ideas."

"Shut up before I wipe the grin off your bloody face. Pervert."

He laughed. "Don't be like that, Hermione. We had some good times."

"One time."

"Your lips are so soft, babe. I miss them."

"Shove off!"

"I think you miss it. Can't we have one last fling before you go? For old times sake? And I bet-"

"That you _don't _want to finish that sentence," I heard a growl from behind me at the same time that a pair of arms wrapped possesively around my waist. I smiled immideiately comforted. I couldn't help the grin that came to my face either, or the blush for that matter.

Again, for the second time today, I recalled last night's events sending myself into a frenzy. I felt Draco's lips against my ear. "You okay, babe?"

I nodded my breathing still labored.

"DRACO," Claire's girly voice rang though the hallway. I glanced at a group of second and third years passing by observing the unfolding scene. There was too much going on right now. OI! I just want to relax and my out with my _hot_ boyfriend right now. In peace.

I felt Claire's hands prying Draco away from me and couldn't help the erupting growl. She succeeded and pulled him to her distracting him. Professor Whitlock took the chance to pull me to him.

"Don't leave, Hermione. Please," he begged.

"Get away from me," I growled. "That's if you value your balls anyway. Bugger off Whitlock." Instead he snuggled his face into my neck. My eyes widened as his lips attached themsleves. I began screaming and trying to beat him to a bloody pulp. "Bloody-! WHITLOCK! WHITLOCK!...RYAN YOU BLOODY BASTARD! LET GO OF ME! I SWEAR! ARRGH!" But I knew it was too late. He'd succeeded in doing two things by now. Creating a large hikey on my pale neck and digging an early grave.

"RYAN! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I slapped him but he didn't seem too notice. Instead, he pinned me against the wall latching his lips onto my own, probably in hopes to change my mind. I screamed and struggled against him trying my hardest to escape.

DAMN ALL GUYS FOR BEING NATURALLY STRONGER! MY WAND! OF COURSE SHITHEAD!

I quickly pulled it out and jabbed it in his stomach. His advances stopped though he didnt remove his lips from my own. He gave me one last kiss before he was forcibly yanked away and tackled to the floor and recieving punch upon punch. I winced and glanced at Claire who was fuming. I looked back at Draco and noticed his own lips were slightly swollen from Claire. I felt rage build inside of me as I immediately hexed her without hesitation all too happy to see warts popping up on her fair skin.

I walked up to her as she looked between me and the warts forming on her body in horror. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, which had a miniature wart, "Don't you _ever_ touch him again. Understand?"

She ddin't reply nor did I wait for one. I had to pry the still furious Draco off of Ryan, the fire seeming to renew itself as he saw me, probably because of the large hickey I knew was there. I pinned him to the wall, or rather he _let_ _me_ pin him to the wall, and convinced him to let it go for now. The two ran off -to the medical wing?- and didn't look back.

* * *

Finally getting Draco Malfoy to calm down wasn't an easy task but I had a few tricks up my sleeve and managed to do so minus the constant threat to send Ryan Whitlock to an early grave. I distracted him throughout the day, to keep him from seeking out Professor Whitlock. I sighed as someone knocked on the door.

"Probably Blaise," I muttered. I opened the door without much thought but was surprised to find the elgant Malfoy Senior sneering at me.

"Are you going to invite me in?" His eyes flickered dramatically to the hickey I'd tried to hide, unsuccessfully apparently and I swear he paled a little, if possible. "Well aren't you just the cutest little slag?"

I blinked feeling suddenly brave. "Is there something you wanted Malfoy," I asked blandly.

He growled. "Not from the likes of _you_ of course."

"Oh, of course not," I rolled my eyes. "You'd have to be civilized. DRACO!" I called him before Malfoy Sr. Could retort. He instead shot me an intense glare and looked past me at his son who'd probably appeared. I turned around to make my exit but Draco wrapped his arms around me burying my face in his chest.

"Your not the one to leave marks on your slags, son." I tensed and Draco kept a firm grip on me so I didn't turn and reply to his father. I muttered my reply into Draco's chest instead. "Whose mark is it?"

"Did you need something, father? We're busy," he said plainly.

He muttered something incoherent before speaking up. "You mother is here." I head footsteps before Draco closed the door. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

He too muttered something before leaving the room. I looked at the portrait door before realzing that he'd been looking at my hickey. My eyes widened as I saw him running off down the hall towards the Hospital wing. Oi! Draco!

"DRACO! STOP!" I sighed and muttered some curses and banged my head against the wall.

"Hey, Hermione. I haven't seen you guys all day." I looked up at Blaise.

I hugged him before shouting, "BLAISE! GO GET DRACO! PLEASE! NOW! ASK LATER! PLEASE!" He slowly took off running. I grinned. Blaise could catch him. "HE'S GOING TO THE HOSPITAL WING." He nodded to show he heard and took off faster than before.

I sighed and slowly made my way after them.

* * *

"Draco," I said worried. "You can't just do that! Do you know how worried I was? Please _think_. What do you think would happen if Madame Pomfrey found you beating him even more? Do you know how much trouble you would've gotten in?" He hadn't said anything since we'd dragged him back to the common room. I sighed. "Draco. Please." Yes, you heard right. _I_ am begging. "Please drop it! He won't say anything I'll make sure of it and you've already made sure he'll back off."

"He deserves more," he hissed still clearly pissed.

"You've disfigured his face," I said bitterly. "If you can do worse, I'm worried." I shook my head when he didn't reply. "Behave Draco." I turned to Blaise. "Could you do me a favor?" He nodded his approval. "Go get Ginny and tell her that I need make-up. If Draco keeps seeing this hickey, I'm worried for the guy's life."

Draco looked at me skeptically. "You're seriously worried about _him_." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm worried you'll be sent to Azkaban for torturing and killing him and anyone who gets in your way as well." I climbed in his lap and cuddled up to him. I sighed. "Thank you, Draco. Though it was violent, it was still incredibly sweet. But if Claire touches you again, I'll have to hurt her ten times worse," I said imagining her on herknees in front of me begging for her life. "And I'll make sure your not there to stop me when I do."

He chuckled and I pouted. I reahed up and placed a chate kiss on his lips. He smiled and let our lips touch teasingly a couple times before kissing me full on. I sighed against him and pushed my tongue into his mouth softly urging him to deepen the kiss. He obliged quickly wrapping his arms on my waist. Someone cleared their throat and I ignored it hoping they'd get the message...They didn't. So I pretended I didn't either and apparently Draco had the same thought as I did.

Finally an annoying voice came through effectively ruining the moment, "Drrraaakkkeeeyy! Our parents are here!" I winced at the statement. "Hey, bitch! I told you to stay away from Draco. And I heard your petty little threat," she said with a laugh that quickly dropped to what was supposed to be a menancing voice, "I'm right fucking here. Come and get it."

I shot up furious but was almost instantaneously pulled back down on Draco's lap. He pulled me into a quick kiss to distract me and admittedly, it worked. I blushed. And he pressed his lips into my ear before whispering, "Please ignore the jealous hag with no manners. I promise I'll make it up to you later." Successfully distracting me he turned to his parents. "Mother," he said so they can hear. I looked towards his mother who was giving me a bemused look. Slowly, it seemed she became aware of her surroundings and looked at her son. She smiled softly at him.

"How are you Draco?" I blushed feeling like I shouldn't be here. Like the moment was too private. I looked up at Draco and his face mirrored hers. I slowly began to get up and suddenly all eyes were on me. Two glares and two bemused faces burned into me as I whispered to Draco. "Err... Maybe...I think I should go now, Draco. I mean err..give you some privacy with your parents, I mean." I looked down avoiding his gaze as he stood up next to me. He chuckled and I finally looked up at him.

He grinned and once again wrapped his arms around me. "I don't want you to leave. I want you to meet my favorite person. My mother. How about it?"

I hesitated but nodded.

* * *

"So, Hermione, how er...That," she pointed at my hickey. I blushed and glanced at Draco who was already fuming. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it firmly in comfort. His mother continued. "Draco doesn't like to mark girls like property." She paused thoughtfully. "But then again, Draco has changed quite a bit around you. That's a good thing, of course. Just...unexpected."

I glanced at him and smiled. "I think I've changed a lot too." There was a knock and I went to get it excusing myself. It was Ginny and Blaise.

"She's not the easiest person to find you know? I feel like I just went searcing for Merlin's beard. And she made me carry all this crap," he said lifting up a bag full of what I assumed to be make-up, and knowing Ginny extra things that I didn't want. I could see the wheels turning in her head.

I rolled my eyes and stepped aside so they could come in. They made their way to the common room and while Blaise immediately began greeting Draco's parents while Ginny stood shying away from them in a corner.

They had small talk before Mrs. Malfoy smiled and excused themselves. And it was just the four of us. Once the awkwardness passed Ginny told us her plan. And I couldn't help but groan, from begining, to end. Oh, Torture! HERE I COME!

* * *

I was forced to go shopping with Ginny for the double date she'd planned. I groaned at the thought and was thankful we had classes today but dreaded every second that brought me closer to the upcoming day. I stepped into class anxious to see if Professor Whitlock would be here this morning...He was. I sighed heavily and clutched draco glad my hickey was covered. I prayed that he wouldn't try anything. He looked up at me and his gaze almost immediately flickered to Draco making him wince.

Our lesson today was on conjugating verbs. As Professor Whitlock walked around helping us out with our french and he stopped near us. I heard Draco growl but did nothing to comfort or stop him because if Ryan tried anything here, he really _deserved_ to get his ass whopped! HELL! I'd do it myself!

He spoke in french so no one would understand. He slowly, and nervously, cleared his throat before begining. "Draco, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait hier," he began nervously. "Il était stupide et ... Je promets de ne pas le faire encore. Il a été irrespectueux envers vous et votre relation avec Hermione," he turned to me, "et Hermione vers vous. S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi."

Draco only growled and I sat waiting for his response. I would base this on him. If he could forgive him so would I.

He glanced at me and replied low and voice full of venom, "Il était immensément stupide et si vous le faites encore, je vais m'assurer que vous ne vivez pas à voir le jour suivant. Compris? Douche bag." He sighed. "Si Hermione vous pardonne, je peux aussi."

I looked at Draco in shock. "Huh? But I...Je pensais la même chose Draco. Pouvez-vous lui pardonner?"

He shrugged and turned towards Ryan. "Forgiven. Chienne," he sneered before turning around to ignore him.

Ryan looked at me briefly a look of longing before moving on.

* * *

Today, the dreaded day. Shopping with Ginny. I wouldn't mind shopping with her. I usually enjoyed it. But I was nervous about this double date as it was and the shopping had me _really_ nervous. I sighed stepping into the third store today. Hopefully thiswould be the store so I could find my outfit.

We were greeted by a short bright yuong lady who smiled when she saw us. She had hair just past her shoulders and a slim figure with defined curves. She looked lik a model. I thought about it. She was!

"Allison Grandbury? I didn't know you lived in London! I didn't know you had a store." Ginny finally realized who she was in the presence of and gaped. Allison and I both laughed at her reaction. It turns out that she wanted a break to do what she's always wanted to do. Help people decide what clothes would fit them best and luckily for us, we were the only customers seeing as she'd only opened up today. Just our luck.

She walked around the store with us helping us find the perfect outfit. Ginny found a knee-length sundress. It was white with brown and pink flowers of different sizes adorning it forming shapes and patterns. She had the exact same one in her other hand, but with blue and brown flowers, and went off to the dressing room to try them on.

I walked arounf looking for something and she smiled and came up to me. "Your looking for jeans aren't you?" I blushed and nodded. She laughed and grabbed my hand. "I think I have the perfect outfit for you."

I without doubt loved the outfit she chose out for me. I bought a pair of skinny jeans with a purple shirt shirt that tightened around the waist and ruffled out at the bottom with a pair of matching 3" heels. I also had gold accesories and a cute, but large, purse that was a light grey.

We finally went home having everything that we needed and I showered and washed my hair. When I got out, Ginny got in as I dried my hair. She changed into a bathrobe and then set to doing my hair. She put it into large elegant curls and then pinned the top half up, into a large, loose bun, with flower hairclips hairclips and left the bottom half and a few stray curls from the top to frame my face. (http:/www(dot)carenstyle(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/Curly-Bridal-Hair-Styles(dot)jpg) I was amazed with the end result. I changed into my outfit and as Ginny quickly did her hair with practically no effort. (http:/www(dot)fashionfame(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/curly-hairstyle(dot)jpeg) She applied make-up to us and we made our way downstairs to the guys.

Harry and Draco were in deep conversation and Harry was the first one to notice us come down the stairs. His gaze flickered back and forth. I laughed which caused Draco to look up. His jaw _dropped_. I smiled.

"Holy...shit..." I laughed at Harry's response. "Err...maybe we should go to a restaurant instead," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I smiled at his nervousness. He couldn't take his eyes off either one of us. Draco walked up to us reaching for my hand.

"I agree, Harry. Any place special in mind?"

* * *

The double date went well. Harry drooled over Ginny the whole time and we ate and laughed. We spent three hours at the restarant and then we walked around a bit laughing and having fun walking around until dark. When I finally got home I was exhausted and took a hot bath. I went in Draco's room to say goodbye and of course we couldnt resist having a little after date make-out session.

After a couple of minutes there was a knock. Draco told me to ignore it but it persisted and it was distracting and annoying. Of course I wasn't surpised to see Blaise. I sighed.

"Its late Blase. What do you want?"

He grinned. "I can't come to see my two best friends?"

* * *

I was on my way to breakfast when I saw Pansy coming towards me. I sighed wasn't this _always_ the pattern. I was still glowing from last night, after we kicked Blaise out of course.

I smiled at Pansy but it slowly faded as she pulled me into an empty room. "HERMIONE! Please! Your the only person I can trust with this."

I nodded and became serious.

"I think I'm pregnant..."


	13. Goodbyes Last Forever

Super Junior M - Super Girl

I began laughing after a few moments. This. Was. Priceless. "Neville got you pregnant," I questioned after my laughter had died down, though I couldn't help the small giggle.

"HERMIONE! You of all people? I'm serious! I'm pregnant! Hermione! DON'T LAUGH! PLEASE!"

I shook my head. "I believe you, I do. I'm sorry for laughing. I just...the thought of Neville having sex period is funny to me. His face is probably priceless."

"There's nothing wrong with his love faces," she exclaimed obviously offended. "HMPH! I thought I could trust-"

"NO! I mean... You can trust me. It just took me by surprise." I sighed. "Why didn't you use contraception? Goodness gracious!" My face and whole demeanor changed as the full severity of the situation hit me. I sighed again. "You have a couple options. Get married and finish school. Drop out." I stopped her sounds of protest as I continued. "Adoption. And many more. But seeing as you don't like the idea of dropping out, which I'm glad. You won't mind being seen pregnant, right?"

She nodded timidly. "I haven't told Neville yet. I'm just so scared he'll reject me!"

My eyes widened and cut her off before she could contine. "YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM AS SOON AS YOU LEAVE HERE!" She shied away and I lowered my voice. "My advice is this. Decide whether or not you plan on keping the baby once it's born. Go get a check-up from Madame Pomfrey. Ask her about concealing spells and potions. Get married to Neville. Finish school. And hire me as your babysitter." She looked up hopefully and I chuckled. "Don't look so surprised! I'm here for you Pansy. I wouldn't abandon you. You should also talk to Neville about all of this. Considering he is the father he would want to be a part of all of this. I know him. He wouldn't abandon you either. Go talk to him and make a decision. Make sure you talk to him before you go to Madame Pomfrey. Come and tell me the results. 'Kay?"

She nodded. "Thank you so much, Hermione. You make everything sound so easy! I thought I was gonna be in here for hours!"

I laughed. "Well no. All the actual talking should be done with Neville. Or I should say, _will _be done with Neville, right?"

She nodded and made her way over to me pullig me into a hug. I smiled and she made her way out the door. But turned back last minute.

"Secret?"

I nodded.

* * *

"Draco? What are you doing?" I stared at him wide-eyed him having been pulled into his lap as he nibbled on my ear.

"What's it feel like, Granger? I'm getting intimate."

"DRACO! We're at dinner! Stop it," I hissed.

He obliged but instead took to my neck. I was glad the hickey had finally faded along with his anger but I had the feeling he wanted to create on of his own at the moment.

"Draco! This is inappropriate. STOP!"

Just then Neville Longbottom burst through the doors grining widely as he wildly searched the Gryffindor table until his eyes rested on me. His smile grew times ten, if possible, and he purposely walked towards me.

It would be the understatement of the year to say I was surprised. I was shocked beyond compare. Neville Longbottom just kissed me. Granted, it was on the forehead but I was still taken aback. Draco to say the least was pissed. He was about to sock him when Neville kissed him too.

He looked back at me. "Thank you so much, Hermione."

It finally clicked as I saw a horrified Pansy running after him. I laughed. "No problem, Neville."

Pansy came after him and began dragging him out but Neville wouldn't have it. He grabbed her and lifted her up spinning her. We all watched the spectacle in shock except for me who was giggling. I saw Ginny looking at me from the corner of her eye suspicously. I knew she'd grill me later but I didn't care.

"NEVILLE! Put me down! NOW!" She was clutching her stomach in worry. He set her down gently but pulled her to him and gave her a searing kiss.

I grinned. I guess it was no longer a secret. Pansy was wide-eyed and blushed pushing Neville away. He ignored this and dragged her back to me.

"I need to talk to you. Can we talk now? Please. Alone?"

Draco growled at that. "No you cannot speak with _my_ girlfriend alone. It seems that you have your own. Back off Longbottom."

It immediately clicked why he wanted to speak with me and turned to Draco.

"I have to talk to him Draco. It's important but you should come along to. I think he needs you too."

Neville nodded while kissing a confused Pansy again. "Stay here, love. I'll meet up with you later." He pulled her into a last fierce kiss before leaving the hall with us in tow. Draco was holding me possesively and didn't plan on releasing me into Neville's evil clutches.

I giggled an turned to him. "Tiger, I love your jealousy but it's definitely not necessary with Neville. He has a beautiful, pregnant girlfriend he's in love with."

Draco was shocked to say the least but Neville only grinned at this fact leading us into the Gryffindor common room.

"You're absolutely BRILLIANT, Hermione! The ony thing is...how do I do it?"

Hours later we'd come up with the perfect marrige proposal for Neville. He thanked us profusely and, truthfully, it got annoying. Butu at the same time, who could blame him? Even after Draco threatned to hex his manly parts off, he was just too giddy. The thought of marrying Pansy and her having his babies put him over the edge. And he'd been promised a spot as a teacher in Hogwarts. His life was falling together.

* * *

And at the same time, mine was falling apart.

"Draco, why are you so against me going?"

"I didn't even think you still _wanted _to go! I _TOLD_ YOU! I'm not letting-"

"Malfoy! I'm leaving tomorrow, with or without your blessings."

He glared at me. "Then go without them."

I gaped at him. "ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS? WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED TO HAVE ME GO! ITS NOT LIKE I'M HOLDING YOU DOWN! YOU CAN SLEEP WITH ALL THE SLAGS YOU WANT... and when I come back, I'd still be here for you. That is, if you'd want me."

"And what about you? You just stay faithful this whole time?"

I paused and looked up at him. "Did you expect me _not_ to? You think I'm gonna hook up over there? I'm not looking for a new boyfriend and with all the extra classes, I'd have no time! I'd be back in a couple of months..."

"What if," he sighed. "What if you decide to move over there? What if you fall in love with someone else? What do I do then?"

"If that were to happen, then you'd move on. _If_ you were waiting for me. _If _you still wanted me. _If _I was stupid enough to leave you."

"Its not that easy-"

"Bloddy fucking HELL! If you have so much of a problem with it, MOVE over there _with_ me! Merlin!"

He shut up.

"Draco?"

"So, you're going for sure?"

"Yes? I don't _know_, Draco. I really want to but-"

"Then you'll go." He sighed. "_With_ my blessings."

My head shot up surprised. "But-"

"No buts! And when you get there..."

I smiled and jumped him. I only had one more day until I left.

* * *

_Hermione Granger leaves England for America and dumps her HOT boyfriend!_

Under the headline was a picture of me and Draco smiling with a heart around us that changed into the heart breaking as we walked away. The picture was taken after the war.

_Rita._ Damn that woman!

I rolled my eyes.

"Please leave the poor woman _alone_ Draco. There's no need to do that much damage to her...St. Mugo's isn't necesary...It's just a paper...But everyone knows it's not true...No, Draco. How _many_ girls have come up to you today?...Yes, I want to protect your virtue Draco...Yes, I'd like to take you to bed- DRACO!"

I rolled my eyes. Draco was throwing a fit and threatning Rita Skeeter. While I was used to her scandals, Draco had never had a bad limelight like this before.

"Hermione," Molly distracted me. "You all packed and ready to go?"

I explained the details of my trip and spent the rest of the day ona picnic with my friends. I slept (as in sleeping with dreams and sheep) with Draco and woke up the next morning to him clutching me, pretending to sleep.

"Draco." He groaned and rolled over on me.

I laughed. "OFF YOU OAF!"

He groaned again and squirmed.

"If you get off, I'll give you a surprise."

He rolled off qiuckly and gave a pretend snore. I laughed.

* * *

I grabbed the portkey and said the last teary goodbyes, including a last searing kiss from Draco, before a neauseating feeling overtook me as I was transported, by portkey, to Wizarding America.


	14. Too Much Fun

Sorry bout the double post. In editing my stories I accidentaly replaced it _but _I _did _write the next story. So. When I write the next Chapter That will be placed here! :) Sorry about the mishap!

I'd just like to take this time to say thanks to all my readers! I wouldn't continue if it weren't for you guys! You guys ARE AWESOME! :D

Actual Chappie as you can see [:

Too Much Fun

Whitney Houston - I Wanna Dance

"Bloody Hell! You're kidding me," I laughed not believing that this innocent girl before my eyes was as wild as the stories. "Vanessa?"

"Yup! You shoulda seen her _grind_ the guy," Alex continued before Vanessa shushed him.

Well, apparently, I _would_ have time to have fun in America. And a week in, I was having alot of it.

"I have to go talk to Draco but you have to tell me more about this when I get back, okay?"

He laughed. Vanessa only rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"So," Vanessa said curiously. "Can we _finally_ meet this mystery boyfriend of yours? That is, if he's _real_."

I rolled my eyes. "Why not?"

She grinned. "Really?"

* * *

"Love," Draco questioned, almost desperately.

I smiled. "I'm here."

He sighed. "I miss you. And Malfoy's don't miss people! So stop whatever spell you've cast, witch!"

I rolled my eyes. "Miss you too. I can't wait until I see you."

"You owe me lots of snogging sessions," he grumbled through the blazing fire before his eyes scanned my surroundings then rested on one person. Alex.

I smiled. "These are my friends. Alex and Vanessa."

He glared at Alex. "I thought you wouldn't have time for friends."

"Oh, relax Malfoy!"

"HI! I'm Vanessa," she greeted cheerfully. "Hermione talks about you all the time! I thought you weren't real. But now, I see you're real. Are you really _the _Draco Malfoy? Gagillionare Draco Malfoy? _Hot_ Draco Malfoy?" She blushed. "Well I can see the last part myself," she said retracing.

He sneered at her. "What the hell's a gagillyon hair?"

"Draco," I admonished.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I'm Draco. Who are _you_," he said turning his attention to Alex.

"I'm Alex," he introduced. "Amazingly hot and known for breaking the heart of the ladies. And currently taken. So, Hermione is safe... for now, at least."

I smiled. "Draco! I wish you were hear. The English is so different! And they have different accents. And you should see the library!"

He laughed and his face lit up as the first genuine smile of the night graced his lips. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hermione! I was wondering if you could help me with the assignment Professor Lang gave us," Jason asked.

I smiled at the tall Italian. "Why not?"

He reminded me a lot of Blaise. He had tan skin and a looming 6'4 with a dazzling smile that made the female population melt. And overall, at least to me, he was sweet, which made him ten times cuter, at least to me.

* * *

"Justin! Stop it! I told you, I have a boyfriend," I warned smacking his hand away from my thigh for the second time today. "Do you want help or not?"

"Sorry, sorry! I know! I just can't help it! You're so sexy and tempting. Plus you're distracting me with those jeans on. You boyfriend must not have loved you if he let something as beautiful as this go. He's probably cheating himself. And besides what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" He gave me a wink.

I glared and stood up. "Look, I didn't come here for a boyfriend. I came to study. And Draco, was _very_ reluctant to let me leave." I turned and began to walk away until he caught my arm.

"Hermione. Don't go, please. I _actually _need help and I promise to stop hitting on you...for the moment."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I laughed. "Your such an idiot, Jonathan! There is something wrong with you in the head, mate!"

He leaned in and smiled. "I love your accent, Hermione. It's really sexy."

He quickly noticed my wariness and backed off, thankfully.

"I mean, I've always wanted to go to England. It's seems really cool. And I've never actually been to another wizarding school. And I hear the muggle museums are amazing. My parents went one year before I was born and they say its really nice. I went to a muggle museum one. It was really nice."

"Really? Which one? I went to Wignall Museum of Contemporary Art over the summer. They had beautiful pieces."

He grinned. "That's the one I went to. It had _really_ amazing pieces, huh? Did you see any of the performances?"

"Yeah."

* * *

I spent the next couple of hours talking and possibly even _flirting(?)_ with Jonathan. He really was a sweet guy. He made me laugh a lot!

"So, I guess I'll…uh… talk to you later then?" Jonathan stood at the portrait door rubbing his neck almost nervously? Wait… Why would he be nervous?

"I had a _really_ great time with you tonight. Your amazing, really. Uh…" He cleared his throat and I laughed.

"Jonathan, are you alright? You seem a little scared or nervous? Or is it just me? You're actually making me a little nervous." I laughed but it was cut short.

Jonathan's tongue is _really_ soft and amazing. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I sunk into the kiss. It was over too soon though and Jonathan eyes were wide as the events were still sinking in for me.

But oh, boy! When they did…

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"I'm _so_ sorry. I just had a really nice time. And I got… carried away. Holy shit Hermione! I'm… Oh shit! You can hex me now. I won't blame you. I don't even know what I was thinking."

I shook my head. "Can you… Go. I need you to leave now. NOW!"

"I know. And I'm so sorry."

That. Did. Not. Just. Happen.


	15. No Means NoDouble Breakfast Fiasco

_**Don't forget to go back and read the last chapter if you haven't already**_ ! [: love you guys.

_**DON'T FORGET TO GO BACK AND READ THE LAST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! IT INCLUDES A MMMAAAJJOOORR CHUNK ! [: more love.**_

No Means No/Double Breakfast Fiasco

DJ Boonie - When It was Me

I can't believe that just happened to me. What do I do? Draco's going to go bonkers. Oh, goodness! DRACO! Is this cheating? Oh, goodness! I just cheated on my boyfriend! Should I tell him? Maybe I should just pack and go home. OH! I just know I'll be boyfriend-less after this! I'm doomed! BLOODY FUCKING H-

"Hermione! Are you here?"

I gasped. DRACO! NOOOOOOOOOO! I couldn't face him now! Ooohh! What should I do? I can't ignore him... can I? NO!

I bit my lip. I couldn't even think straight at this point! UGH! Crap crap crap!

"Hermione," two voices echoed. One came from Draco and one came from outside the door. I walked slowly to the door hoping Draco wouldn't hear my footsteps.

Quietly opening the door, I ambushed the person on the other side as quietly as possible. After a couple of minutes, I heard the fire fade and looked up to see Vanessa throwing me a weird look.

"You okay," she inquired, still thoroughly confused.

I shook my head violently at her and felt tears escape my eyes.

What had I done?

I cried and poured my heart out to Vanessa. She held me for a while and reminded me of my on mother. I started feeling homesick.

UGH! WHY ME? Why do I have to go through such torture? I frowned and tuned in to whatever Vanessa was saying to me.

"...fault. I promise he'll understand. You just have to tell him."

I sobbed again. "I can't tell him yet! I'm not ready. I know he'll break up with m. He didn't even want me to come here. What have I done, Vanessa? I'm such a horrible girlfriend. I'm a horrible person period! I can't believe I _cheated_ on my boyfriend. I can never forgive my-"

"YOU DID NOTHING WRONG HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! He let you come here in the-"

"He begged me not to go and I cheated."

"Jonathan came onto you. You didn't-"

"It's still my fault Vanessa! I DIDN'T PULL AWAY," I avoided he gaze. "I let him kiss me. GOD! ... MERLIN! I deserve whatever Draco throws at me."

She sighed. "If Malfoy breaks up with you, he's a fool. You're racked with guilt over a kiss you didn't start or want. All you talk about is him. And I'm pretty sure that's all you think about too."

I couldn't help but blush at that. "So why did I cheat on him?"

"You were momentarily blinded. You were tired and Jonathan is a nice guy. He made you miss Draco and when you were kissing him you probably were wishing it were Draco, right? I honestly don't even think you cheated. You have to talk to hm. Get some rest, gather some courage, and go talk to him, 'kay?"

I nodded. "Thanks. A lot." I smiled.

I decided to talk to Draco that same night. I took a deep breath.

"Draco," I asked softly, my voice breaking. I cleared my throat and spoke again. "Draco?"

He ran into the room. "Hermione! You had me worried! I-" He noticed my face. "What's wrong?"

I started crying again

"Hermione!"

"Just listen, Draco."

I took a deep breath and explained everything to him. "I know you hate me and want to break up with me and I understand. I won't try to stop you, I promise. I just wanted to let you know."

He frowned. "How long have you been crying?" His voice was neutral.

I wiped my tears and shrugged.

He shook his head. "Hermione. Do you understand how much you scared me? AAHH! Merlin, Hermione! I thought something had happened. Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me? MERLIN, WOMAN!" He continued mumbling incoherent things.

"Draco," I asked nervous.

"Yes?"

"Your..." I looked away, "not angry?"

"Of course not! Not at you at least. Jack is going down though." He continued mumbling something about "girlfriend" and "azkaban"

"Draco?"

"Hmm," he said looking up.

"You're really not mad?"

I looked confused for a moment and then laughed. "I knew this would happen, Hermione. It was only a matter of when. You're too beautiful. Its just that I'm not there to scare the guys away. Maybe I should..."

He sighed. "How are you?"

I've been avoiding Jonathan for days! I can't believe he did that to me. He knew I had a boyfriend.

I gasped running into the devil himself. I growled. "Stay away from me!"

"Hermione, hear me out! PLEASE!" He dropped to his knees. "PLEASE!"

I cut around him and ran away. How long would I be able to run away from him like this? MERLIN! The guy had spunk!

I looked up to see Vanessa giggling. She barely even noticed me.

"HEY!" She looked up grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "You're awfully cheery. What? You and Alex finally snogged? Merlin knows I was getting tired of you two flirting around like that. Then you acted like I couldn't tell."

Her eyes widened.

"Well, it's obvious you like him, am I right?"

Her jaw dropped as she stared behind me. I turned straight into Alex who was expressionless and mouth slightly ajar.

"I'm guessing you guys _haven't_ snogged yet. Well get to it you lot!"

Vanessa looked panicked. "_Actually_, A-Alex was uuhh... wondering if you were gonna be single anytime soon. He uhh.. was interested..." She trailed off nervously. There was an awkward silence before Vanessa awkwardly shouted, "We're not.. uumm... I mean... me and Alex... aren't like that or anything. We're uh, just friends. It's not... uuuhh... yeah."

I laughed. "Sure. I understand completely. Sooo... eerrr... You guys want to watch some movies?"

We ended up in the common room with the two of them being awkward.

Vanessa came into the kitchen while I was making some popcorn.

"Could you please not bring that up again. He doesn't like me and there isn't anything going on."

I shrugged and dropped it...

That is, I went to bed early and completely left the two alone.

Breakfast that morning was filled with a giggling Vanessa and spreading rumors. They apparently hooked up last night after I left. I laughed to myself and heard a series of gasps, the rumors were spreading like wildflower. I grinned. I bet Ginny would be bloody proud!

"Uhh... Hermione?"

I looked up laughing. "Yes?"

"Uhhh..." He pointed to the front. I double-taked... DRACO?

"Draco," I whispered. "D-Draco?"

"God! He's a _god_ in person! Hermione! You're SO lucky. The savior of the wizarding world with such a hot boyfriend, hot friends, and anything you want at your fingertips. PLUS, guys throwing themselves at you every chance they get! Hermione-"

"Vanessa," Alex interrupted. "You're ranting." He was pissed and was glaring at Draco. In most situations like this, I would be laughing at Alex but this was _not_ funny... AT ALL!

DRACO MALFOY? What in merlin's beard was he Bloody...Hell...DOING?

I couldn't _believe_ that he'd _actually_ come here.

"You Americans have... peculiar….tastes."

I shot him a warning glance and he shut up.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I had to protect you virtue and all. I couldn't do that while being so far away. How long does this thing last anyway?" He again was silenced by my deathly glare. He frowned. "Don't be like that, love. I just wanted to see you. I'll go back, eventually…" He looked away. "Err… Ginny and Harry and Weasel send you their best," he tried to rebound.

"Come on, Hermione. He's sorry. And his accent is so cute. How could you resist?"

I rolled my eyes. Even though I didn't want to admit it, he was making me forgive him faster. I don't think Draco Malfoy has ever pouted in his entire life – not even for his mother. It was amazingly cute. I didn't even know he _could_ pout. Merlin, he was amazing.

I felt a hot breath in my ear and jumped.

"Thinking about our amazing make-up sex later on," he breathed into my ear.

My eyes popped out of their sockets. "MERLIN DRACO!"

He chuckled and I glared at him viciously.

"You are _not_ forgiven, arse."

He pouted as I rolled my eyes leaving him to wallow in his own self-pity while I went about my life.

I gasped. There were who-knows-how-many dozens of roses in front of me and one Draco Malfoy holding a beautiful, white rose.

I blushed. The wind pushed his hair and garments to the side exposing more of his sharp looks.

"Malfoy," I breathed. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" I closed my eyes breathing heavily. Not again. What was with Malfoys and their whole _grand entrance_ bit. It's not in the least bit—

"Granger?"

I sighed. "Yes, Malfoy?"

"You're still mad, huh?"

I didn't answer. A silenced presumed over the yard and I opened my eyes only to roll them before beginning to walk away.

"WAIT!"

Seeing that he was still being ignored, he muttered a few swears under his breath and ran after me.

"Granger," he grabbed my arm stopping me in my tracks. "I'm really sorry. No more extravaganzas. Honest."

I sighed. "If I forgive you this easily, Draco—"

"See we're already back on first name basis', love." He grinned and wrapped me in an embrace that I immediately escaped.

"Malfoy," I barked.

"Sorry, love."

"Forget it."

"I came here for a reason," he quickly shouted.

"You're nervous," I stated matter-of-factly.

He sighed. "Yes. I am."

I narrowed my eyes. "And why _are_ you here Draco Malfoy?"

He paused and then mumbled something not meant for me.

"I…I have a present of sorts… Well, I…SHIT!"

My eyes widened.

"I was jealous that guys were hitting on you and developed paranoia, so I came here. And so, here I am."

"You really are ridiculous, you know that?" I shook my head.

"People cheat. Things happen Hermione. People break up. It's not that I don't trust you but you _are_ human. I'm just being realistic." He paused. "I really love being with you. I've never been this happy. No honestly. You may roll your eyes but it's true. I've never been this happy. I act so different around you. Everyone notices that I'm a new person."

He began digging in his pockets until he retrieved a small, black ring box.

"Merlin, Draco Malfoy. Don't you dare propose to me. I will kill you right now—"

He kissed me. I melted. It ended. Much. Too. Soon.

I sighed. "Just because you kissed me doesn't mean I'll let you propose." I leaned up for another kiss in which he briefly obliged but pulled away too soon once more.

"The kiss was to shut you up for five seconds. I'm not going to propose… I guess…At least not for marriage."

"Huh?"

"Every day with you is exceptional and every second divine. And, though I never want it to end, I can't control you. If you decide to dump me tomorrow, I can't stop you. But I want you know that I'm here for you whenever, however, and for whatever. I'm at your service. To prove it and as a reminder I want to give you this."

He opened the box and tears welled up in my eyes. God, it was beautiful. It was a jade green ring on a silver band. It had two jet-black, smaller diamonds on either side and intricately woven designs on the band.

"Will you accept it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't ask stupid questions, Malfoy! Put it on my finger already!"

He obliged with a grin on his face that he couldn't hide. And boy was it contagious! I don't think I've smiled like that in a while. It was nice.

He pulled me into a hug and we were like that for a long time.


	16. Bed Heads

Bed Heads

The Lazy Song – Bruno Mars

"Draco," I groaned. "Stop."

He sighed. "Tell my body that, Hermione."

I rolled my eyes and cuddled further into his warm chest. I pulled back when his stomach growled once again. I got up and went for the bathroom.

Goodness! A girl couldn't cuddle with her boyfriend without his stomach growling. Sheesh!

"It growled yesterday too. _While_ we were making out, no less!"

"I have to eat, Hermione." Pause. "SORRY!"

We made our way down to breakfast to see that most everyone was already there. They stared at the beauty that was my boyfriend drooling and/or glaring.

I made my way to Vanessa and nudged my way in between her and Alex. She gave me a curious look but I just dug in.

"What the bloody— Is that supposed to be pumpkin juice? Bloody HELL, it's a bad imitation."

I laughed. "It's orange juice."

He pouted. "I've had orange juice, and _that's_ not orange juice."

"Shut up and eat, Malfoy," Alex growled.

"You heard the man, Malfoy. Shut up and eat!"

He mumbled something and turned back to his food.

I smiled. "It's what you get for coming here, idiot."

"I couldn't help it! Weaslette was telling me all kinds of stories about the men and how many slags are here. Besides, it was _definitely_ worth it," he said winking at me.

* * *

A curse was thrown at me and I quickly dodged it throwing one of my own and ending the duel. It was the only battle left and I ran over to my friends who were on the floor injured.

"How are you feeling? Are you dizzy? Light-headed? In pain? Can you speak?"

I and the few who had made it out of the battle unscathed enough to aid the others who hadn't done so well, went around casting healing spells and setting and separating the people who needed immediate attention and the ones who just needed a few charms.

I glanced around assessing the area. We needed a medi-witch. Immediately. But the only one available was one the floor writhing. I thought of shooting a flare into the sky but new better. If there were any Death Eaters still out there, they'd know our location. How to contact help? Better yet, who could I trust?

The Order. There was something sort of like the Order here. I ran over to one of my colleagues.

"The Order. How do I contact the order?" Realizing he probably wouldn't know what I was speaking about, I elaborated. "The group of people who are to help? Kind of like the Ministry and—"

"MANDATE!" He grabbed his wand but I stopped him.

"You can't shoot a flare that would give off our location to everyone, not just who we need."

He nodded. "There's no other form of contact."

"Is there a special code you have? Anything that you could use that wouldn't be incriminating of intercepted?"

"Parchment," he demanded. I nodded and immediate scooped up some dirt from the ground muttering numerous spells to create parchment. Hopefully it would work, it just needed time. Something we were very low on. Another batch of Death Eaters could be coming at us any minute now. Who knew?

The charms. I walked around and began placing enchantments to protect the grounds, at least for now.

I went back to tending the people knowing we were at least safe for now. There was so much blood and our aids were unable to take it. People had begun to turn away unable to tend to those in need.

_So much blood._ My muddled thoughts were haunted with the severity of the situation. I wanted to curl up and cry but I couldn't.

_So much _pain.

I ran to one of my classmates who began coughing up blood. The parchment was almost done. The help we needed almost here.

_You can't save them all._

We had to try. And with that, my force and will was renewed as I worked at a pace somehow faster than before.

I ran around frantically helping everyone I could.

_It's not enough._

Faster, still.

_It's not real, Hermione. Stop._

The parchment was done. I tended to it and sent the message through an ancient spell not used since owls came into use.

I panted. I panicked. I worked until help came. They didn't realize our existence with the wards being up and I had to verify it first. Were they in disguise? Was it a cloak?

They were moving on.

"Hermione, you can't let them go. We need their help."

My eyes widened as I cast a stunning spell towards him. He'd revealed our location. _He_ was the traitor amongst us.

I cast more spells wrapping him in the vines of the trees, retrieving his wand, and letting our enemies past us. I sighed in relief as people shrieked in my ear.

"ARE YOU CAZY?"

"YOU LET THEM PASS!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"THAT WAS OUR HELP!"

"PEOPLE ARE BLOODY DYING."

My eyes widened and people came at me from all angles.

Suddenly there were flashes of green light as our 'help' revealed their true nature to fight against our _actual_ help.

I screamed seeing Vanessa drop to the floor. Flames, lights, and so much more surrounded us. And here we were unscathed.

I ran and almost eluded the wards when rationality came over me. I could use this as an advantage.

_It's too late._

I recognized a flash of movement. It was distinct. The hair was what caught my attention.

_Draco._

I stopped. Stopped breathing, moving, thinking. I was still.

And then I wasn't.

Thoughts ran through my head before I could even process them and I was in action.

Hiding behind the shield, I stepped out on occasion and threw a curse when needed assessing who needed help the most. Determination spread through the others and they began following my example.

Slowly. Slowly. Slowly. Oh. So. Slowly.

The numbers dwindled until there were none. I removed the charms. It had to be over.

Help. We needed help. And it was on its way.

"Draco…"

* * *

I woke up in the hospital wing in a tremendous amount of pain. I didn't even think about trying to sit up. I didn't even want to think at this point because _that_ hurt so much.

"Love?" A wave of sighs flooded the room along with my throbbing ears.

My eyes slowly flickered over to the sound of the voice.

Everything was painful.

"Go back to sleep, Hermione. You need to rest." I nodded not yet wanting to scold Harry for leaving England to come here.

When I woke once more, I felt much better. _Much_ better.

My body was still sore but nearly as much. I sat up slowly and noticed that I ached much less.

"Draco? Harry? Ron? Ginny?" My voice was hoarse.

Harry immediately gave in and ran to me enveloping me. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried when you wouldn't wake up."

I winced. "How long?"

"Almost a month. About three weeks, 'Mione."

"Well, I feel amazingly better than the last time I woke up."

"A week and a half ago."'

I blinked slowly. "Oh."

Harry leaned his forehead against my own. "Don't you _dare_ do that to me again, you hear me? I'll show you wrath like you've never seen if you do. Got it?" He mellowed out and sighed. "I'm _really _glad you're okay."

"You sure can make a bloke cry." I smiled.

"Sorry Ron."

He muttered something to the floor and shuffled his feet and our amends were made.

"Gin?"

She just glared.

"I'm sorry, honest. And I'm alive."

"BARELY YOU STUPID WITCH! THE THINGS I SHOULD DO TO YOU FOR SCARING THE HELL OUT OF ME! OUT OF ALL OF US!" I winced. "MUM AND DAD WERE PISSING THEIR BLOODY KNICKERS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT IF YOU WERE OKAY! GEORGE CLOSED DOWN SHOP. EVEN PERCY OWLED! NEVILLE CRIED. YOU MADE HIM CRY YOU SELFISH WITCH! YOU MADE US _ALL_ CRY! WHAT AM I TO DO WITH YOU? YOU—YOU—UGH!"

She took back to her glaring and I was silent for a moment.

Then she flung herself onto my worn and torn body and sobbed.

I consoled her as best as I could, never mind the pain. After what they'd been through, hell and back, I could take this. I had to.

My voice broke before I even spoke.

"D—Draco," I barely whispered afraid to look up.

And with good reason. Tears were streaming down his face.

I shut my eyes and squeezed.

"Draco Malfoy doesn't cry. He is a slytherin and above us all."

"Granger's Malfoy _does_ cry." Everyone else excused themselves.

"You were beautiful fighting. I saw you."

"You saved us, Hermione. I thank you. We all thank you. But if you died—" His face was stern. "Don't you dare scare me like that again? Do you hear me?"

I nodded fiercely and wiped a stray tear. He sighed and climbed into the bed with me. I nuzzled myself into his chest. I wish I never had to leave.

But alas, all good things must come to an end.

And new things shall come into play to replace what has left.

(A/N: I'm aware that you're losssttt ! lololol. But I'm about to explain ! btw. Thanks for reading ! ;D)

* * *

The interrogations were crazy. Azkaban was quickly filling up with people all around the world. It was Voldermort. The cocky bastard had already begun small legions all across the world. And _they_ were what caused the revolt. Or rather, they _were_ the revolt. They'd risen to avenge Voldermort all around the world. The death toll as a result, unspeakable.

It was a shock to everyone. No one knew this would happen. Voldermort hadn't even planned this. _They_ had. It was odd. Not even Snape was trusted with this information. Would the war never end?

Something stirred beside me. "Hermione. Relax, please. Merlin knows you need it. Stop thinking about it. For me, love." Draco nuzzled into me.

I sighed. "Sorry." He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing my ring then intertwined our fingers, looking me in the eye.

"It's over." I didn't protest letting his lips take over mine slowly as if reassuring me of the finality of things. I sunk into his kisses.

_It's over._

His tongue slipped gently into my mouth and all traces of bad thoughts escaped me almost as if they never existed.


	17. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

Look at me now – Chris Brown ft. Lil' Wayne and Busta Rhymes

**Clarifications: The fighting scene was because Voldermort had begun to set small legions across the world. He was going to take over not only England but the whole world so he sent people to other countries so if he won over Harry he would send a mass world-wide revolt. So when he died, his followers tried to take over. But no one but the people in the other countries and Voldermort knew. That was why Snape or anyone else couldn't stop them before it happened. Not even the other death eaters knew.**

I sat in class taking vigorous notes. Alex and Vanessa were on either side of me doing the same. Draco and the others left a week earlier, probably under McGonagall's order.

"…So now create the potion and put it in a vial labeled with your name and hand it in before you leave."

I nodded and immediately got to work gathering my ingredients.

I finished the potent mix and turned it in.

Today was my last day and it was assuredly bitter sweet. I sighed and made my way to the commons but Alex came out of the classroom hurriedly and stopped me.

"Hermione. Can you umm…" He stopped.

"Errr… Something wrong?"

"No… Well, yes but I'll tell you later." He slung his arm around my shoulder and started walking with me.

"Err… Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going this way, mate."

He smiled down at me. "I know. I'd just like to show you something before it gets dark."

* * *

I gasped. "That's so beautiful, Alex. I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful sight."

I was watching the most beautiful sunset. It was a plethora of color and with birds flying around it and the faintest of stars behind it. It was amazing to watch the nature interacting. I plopped myself on the ground and took back to avidly gazing the sight to before me.

He sat next to me and smiled then suddenly pulled me into his lap sitting me in between his legs.

"Not as beautiful as you, of course." He sighed heavily. "I'm gonna miss you," he pouted wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "What am I to do without my best mate?"

I laughed. "With that accent, come to England with me."

"Nah! Vanessa would never fall for it and I could never leave her."

I nodded. "I agree."

"I'm sad to see you go, Hermione. Do you promise to stay in contact?"

"Of course."

"And remind me to give you a couple condoms before you go. I feel like you and Draco are going to have at it any day now the way you two are sucking each other's face."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks," I muttered sarcastically.

"No problem!" He got up. "What are friends for?"

"In your case, nothing."

He laughed and helped pull me up. "Come now. We'll help you pack the old fashioned way, or at least until we get lazy."

I laughed.

"Oh! And Hermione!"

I looked up as he came towards me once more. "Yeah?"

"Hooking me up with Vanessa because I've liked her longer was nice, so thanks. But don't you dare…" He leaned in closer. "…forget that I _still_ like you. And I know you knew it."

He leaned in and kissed me, almost immediately slipping his tongue into my mouth. I was shocked to say the least. His arms slipped around me.

Why did this keep happening to me? And why are they all such good kissers? Oi! I slipped my hands up his chest to push him away but in hind sight, that was probably _not_ a good idea, seeing as how his chest was muscular and now I _didn't _want to pull away… Sigh.

I shoved at his chest once. Twice. Thrice. ARGH! His tongue was so soft. I shoved again and he slowly ended the kiss, our lips sticking together for a little longer almost as if our bodies weren't ready to separate. He leaned his forehead against mind the both of us panting.

"If Malfoy and you ever decide to break up, I'm here with a shoulder to cry on…" His hand slipped down to my butt. "Or _anything_ else you need. If you weren't with Malfoy now, I'd probably be asking you to marry me right now but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt." He sighed again and smiled. "You really are the brightest witch of our age you know." He stared at my lips for a moment and then smiled. After a short chuckle and a last peck on the cheek and a pat on the butt he made his way. "See you in the commons," he shouted behind him with a grin.

I put a hand to my lips, shocked. I didn't think that he knew that I knew. I sighed. Goodness.

I walked back to my room slowly occasionally meeting someone wishing me farewell.

I said the password and entered.

"Surprise!"

My eyes widened. A party?

* * *

"Was this the plan the whole time? I mean when… you know."

He laughed. "The plan was to distract you. I decided to use it to my benefit. But that will just be _our _little secret." He winked and walked off.

It was fun. I had a lot of fun. I sighed and nuzzled into bed. Today was my last day… Then! Home Sweet Home!

* * *

"MALFOY! WOULD YOU STOP THAT THIS BLOODY INSTANT!" I couldn't help but shout at the fact that my boyfriend was trying to bed me the second I got back.

"Seriously, mate. Just watch the movie like the rest of us," Blaise scolded.

"Malfoy, I respect you and all, but in front of us, really," Harry pressed.

"Really, mate. That's bloody disturbing. Hermione being my sister and all."

"Would you all shove off? Hell! Who's team are you on anyway?" Draco steamed.

I laughed and cuddled into him. I gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered 'later' in his ear to console him.

Ginny grinned at me hearing what I said. I rolled my eyes.

I was home alright.


	18. The End is Near, The End is Here

Shaggy – Angel

"Mmmm...Girl I surrender. So thanks for giving me your love… Baby!"

"Draco! Stop singing that wretched song! Your making my ears bleed. Dammit."

Blaise laughed but I didn't find it funny. Draco had been singing all day and would not leave me alone. He did it for the sole purpose of annoying me. I noticed when I politely asked him to stop and he chuckled and continued to sing.

"I thought Malfoy's didn't sing anyway. Didn't even think it was possible," I mumbled.

He laughed. "Malfoy's didn't do a lot of things but you've somehow managed to change it." He grinned and pulled me closer to him. "But then again, if that wasn't so, where else would I find such a great kisser?"

I rolled my eyes."Blaise," I snorted. Blaise winked.

I laughed. "I think you two would make a great couple."

He leaned in and whispered, "But Blaise can't do the other things that you can when we're alone. Isn't that right?" He placed a kiss on my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "You _wish_ I did anything with you in the bedroom."

"Oh, don't I!"

"Anyways, I have head duties, Draco. I'm lucky I got my position back! I can't miss this meeting. See you later. Let's go, Blaise."

I pecked him on the cheek and made my way to the meeting.

When I got there, everyone was already there. We discussed upcoming events. The spring dance/event was fast approaching and Blaise and I would have a lot of planning to do. The school year was almost over now that I think about it. There wasn't much left. Everything was ending. It was sad.

But the time wasn't here yet and we didn't have time to be sad…yet.

"Hermione!" I turned to see a sixth year catching up to me. "Hey," she smiled.

"What's up?"

She quirked a brow. "An American saying you've picked up?"

I hadn't even noticed. I blushed. "Sorry."

"No! It's fine. What's not fine however is that you just up and left and then came back expecting everything to be the same. We were fine without you in the first place. And we know you cheated on Draco. Do you really think he's forgiven you? _Everyone_ knows you're a slag. Don't pretend now that you're all high and mighty. Ever since first year you've been a stupid tag-a-long to everyone who did something important. You're only out for the attention. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaise. You have them all fooled somehow, a spell no doubt, but _we're_—" she pointed to girls behind me glaring "—definitely not fooled. We've been watching you. And I just want you to know that we're not giving up on Draco or the other guys so prepare to have them snatched from yours and Ginny's hands. That's all."

She grinned and began to walk off.

I couldn't help it honestly. And the looks on their faces when I did it didn't help either…

I laughed. I know, I know. It sounds silly, it really does, but I did. The thought of Draco and the other guys leaving us for petty six years like us was ridiculous. After a couple minutes, I caught my breath and stood straight looking her in the eye.

"First of all, you are _not_ a threat to my being. You couldn't lay a _finger_ on me, child. Second of all, Draco would never go for you. Even better yet, _none of them_ would even _look_ at you. How old are you? Nine? Mine and Draco's business is none of yours. But by all means, call me a slag. Or a mudblood, or a— The point is, fuck. Off."

I laughed and turned around.

I'd made it a few stops when Draco came out and was grinning.

"You heard that too?"

He grinned and nodded before pulling me into a kiss. Damn! That's what I call a good kiss!

Our final day at Hogwarts was bittersweet indeed. But worth it as we finally graduated. No more adventures. Or maybe the adventures have just begun. Who knew!

"Love." Draco nuzzled my ear.

"It's over, Draco. No more Hogwarts."

"You're not going to start crying are you?"

I laughed and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, babe. It's only the beginning." 


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

So by now I'm guessing you know all there is to know about me. Of course Draco and I got married. And had kids. Of course everyone had their happy endings. Not everyone was happy about our relationship but they can kick rocks.

I guess it all changed fourth year. Secretly, an amazing year for me. I smiled at the thought.

"Hermione! Bloody hell! Aren't you listening? 'Mione!"

I shook my head and rid myself of these thoughts. We were finally moving on with our lives. I smiled at Draco.

"Yes Draco. I'm listening."


End file.
